Red Fairy Academy
by NxE-Forever
Summary: When Cana broke up with her boyfriend, will Cana and her oldest friend,Gray, continue being friends or more...  There will be other pairings such as NatsuxErza, LucyxLoke, GajeelxLevy,WendyxRomeo and FriedxMira. So pls read!
1. School Starts Again

Third Fanfic...On CanaxGray and a little NatsuxErza...My fanfics are mostly on under rated couples...XD

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – School Starts Again**_

"I can't believe that the holidays are over!" groaned Lucy.

"I can't wait to see Aoi-kun. I couldn't see him much during the holidays at all, with all the missions I had to go on," Cana said happily.

"You're very lucky Cana-san. The guy you like actually loves you," Juvia grumbled.

All of them laughed. They all knew about Juvia's 'secret' crush, Gray Fullbuster. Unfortunately, the little water mage was destined to be ignored by the cute boy.

Their school, 'Red Fairy Academy (RAF)' was a huge castle, with East and West towers which were reserved for the special class, 'Fairy Tail'. Fairy Tail was a class made up of wizards. The towers were called 'SR' to them and no one else was allowed there.

As the three friends walked into the school they saw Erza Scarlet, the 'class president' of Fairy Tail standing in front of the East SR with Fairy Tail's most cutest boys. As usual the boys were fighting.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER AND NATSU DRAGNEEL, STOP FIGHTING AND GET YOUR BUTTS BACK INTO THE SR, NOW!" Erza screamed at them.

"Aye," said both the boys as they ran back into the room.

"Hey, Erza, don't you think you were a bit too harsh on Gray-sama?" Juvia asked her as soon as she reached the powerful woman.

"Oh, hey there Juvia, I didn't see you there. No, he should be dealt with properly, Natsu too," she said after a pause.

"As you wish," Juvia said she knew better than to argue with Erza Scarlet.

Then, all four of them went back to class.

# 3 weeks later #

*At the river bank outside RFA*

CANA ALBERONA'S P.O.V

_ I can't believe that I actually broke up with Aoi-kun. That idiot how dare he date another girl from a different school without telling me. At least it's over now._

P.O.V END

Tears fell down her cheeks; though she broke up with him she had really loved him. She covered her face with her hands and wished that she could stop this silly behavior.

At that moment, Gray came over to the riverbank. He had found Erza here, 8 years ago. Now, he came here whenever he needed to think or relax. Gray smiled as the sun began to set, the colour of the setting sun was a lovely scarlet.

* * *

To be continued...Keep waiting .


	2. My best friend's back

__Chpt 2 out...enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – My best friend's back**_

* * *

GRAY FULLBUSTER'S P.O.V

_*sigh*_

_It's been 8 years since I saw Erza here. I wonder if she comes here often. I can't believe that I'm such a coward. I'm brave enough to face any kind of monster or even mages more powerful than me but one thought of confessing to Erza and I start shaking in the knees. What a big coward I am?_

_*sigh*_

_-Sniff, sniff-_

_Huh? Someone's crying? Who, Erza? Nope, it doesn't sound like her. Definitely a girl, though, but who?_

P.O.V END

Then it clicked.

"Oh-my-gosh, its Cana," Gray whispered stopping in shock.

Gray and Cana used to be very close friends; in fact Cana was Gray's best friend, before Erza and Natsu came to RFA. Gray hung his head in shame. He had completely forgotten about Cana after Erza came to RFA, he had been obsessed over that beautiful girl. He had followed Erza and Natsu everywhere and he left Cana alone with her beer. Now, suddenly, missing her he ran towards the sound.

"Cana, Cana, is that you?" Gray whispered.

Cana's body jerked and she stood up," Gray, it can't be."

She wiped her face with her hand, but it was still obvious that she had been crying.

"Cana, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Gray asked her, he had glimpsed at her face before she turned away after seeing him.

"What are you doing here? I don't want to see anybody. I don't want to see you," Cana questioned him, her voice like ice, hearing Gray talk to her properly made her want to cry again.

Gray walked forward, though the words that Cana said hurt him a lot, he walked forward till he was a few feet behind her. At that moment, he forgot about Erza and his love for her. All he could think about was that his Cana was sad and heart-broken and that he needed to help her.

"Cana, how can I go away when you are feeling so upset right now?" said Gray as he walked around her to face her.

Cana stood with her eyes closed but wet with continuous tears. When Gray said those words, Cana could not control herself anymore; tears fell down her cheeks rapidly. Shocked, Gray put his arms around her and told her to sit down, leaning on a big rock. As Cana leaned on Gray's shoulder he hugged her tightly and said a few words that he should have said a long time ago.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. A few words,a new love

Chapter 3 out! Made this story longer!

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – A few words, a new love**_

"Cana, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have abandoned you just like that after all the time we spent together. I'm really, really, sorry," Gray told her.

All those years, as Cana came to the river bank she could not cry, though she wanted to. Now, on the same river bank with her best friend's warmth and comfort back with her all her sorrow poured out, soaking Gray's shirt.

"Cana, please stop. Don't cry," whispered the shocked Gray, he was never good at comforting people, "Cana, do you want me to go away, now?" He thought that she was crying because of him.

"W-wait, d-don't go. I'll stop, I-I'll try to s-stop," Cana said, unclenching her fist from Gray's shirt.

"Is it because of me?" Gray asked her quietly.

"N-no, it's-it's Aoi-kun," Cana said as the water works started again.

Gray tightened his arms around his best friend and to let her cry it out. Soon, the exhausted Cana fell asleep and Gray's eyes began to droop, an effect of the late night. They never moved till a few hours later when the night got colder.

"G-gray," Cana called him, shivering though she was wearing Gray's jacket that he slipped over her shoulders while she was asleep.

"Huh?" Gray answered sleepily.

"I-its cold, let's go home," Cana said through chattering teeth.

Gray looked around, "Yeah, come on. My car's just parked by the road." Gray stood up and stretched, as usual the cold did not bother him though he was only wearing a thin, cotton shirt. He helped Cana up, held her hand and led her to his really cool, blue Porsche. After helping Cana in, he turned in the heater and let it warm the car for a while before driving to the house that Lucy, Juvia and Cana were sharing.

As soon as he pulled up, Cana put her hand on the door handle ready to get out quickly so that Gray could get home sooner. As Cana turned towards the door, Gray touched her wrist and stopped her. He pulled her close to him for a small hug to show her that he will always be there for her and to make up for leaving.

"Goodnight, Gray, I'll see you in school tomorrow. By the way, thank you for coming back," Cana told him.

"No problem, I am sorry. Goodnight Cana," he whispered. Cana smiled, closed the door and walked up the stairs leading to their house. Gray waited till she went into the house before leaving. As soon as, she entered the house, Lucy and Juvia ran down the stairs.

"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you," Lucy confronted her.

"Juvia thinks that you should shut up for a while, Lucy-san," Juvia had noticed the tear stains on Cana's face.

"Aoi and I broke up," Cana announced.

"Oh…," said both the girls, they did not know how to react.

"O-kay then, whose car did we hear just know?" Lucy asked, curious.

"I bumped into an old friend at my secret spot (By the way, Lucy and Juvia don't know her secret spot). He drove me home. No big deal," Cana shrugged.

"He, as in he's a guy? Whoa Cana, don't you think you're a bit too fast," Lucy exclaimed, as usual jumping into conclusions.

"It's not like that. He's just a friend; anyway I'm going to take a bath. Don't wait for me; I'm going to bed as soon as I'm done. Goodnight," Cana said dismissively.

Then, she climbed the stairs and went into her room. As she put her bag down she realised that she was still wearing Gray's jacket. Sighing and putting it on her bed, she went to take a shower.

# With Gray #

"Where the hell did that stupid jacket go?" he asked aloud as he rummaged, first in his bag than in his car.

"That's right, I lend it to Cana. She must have brought it home," he said, trying to convince himself that he did not lose it elsewhere.

The jacket had belonged to his father before Deliora had killed him and Gray's mother. Just thinking about that made him feel angry and sad. He picked up his phone and dialed Lucy's number.

"Ring, ring," he phone rang before a chirpy voice answered.

"Hello, Lucy here," the voice said.

"Hey Lucy, could you pass the phone to Cana?" Gray asked her.

"Who are you asking for, Cana? Sorry, no can't do. She's in the bath," Lucy said, surprised as Gray never talked about Cana before.

"Okay, ask her to call me as soon as she's out, okay? Thanks," Gray said as he snapped the phone shut.

Then, he got into his house and took a bath. Soon, he sat down to eat and then he did his homework.

"How long does it take for a girl to bathe," he muttered to himself just as his phone began to ring.

* * *

To be Continued...

Pls Read and Review! Thanks! :)


	4. A new student

Back with chapter 4...Thanks for the reviews so far for this story and the A Night at the Cemetery story.

The story...

* * *

_**Chapter 4– A new student**_

"About time," Gray grumbled to himself as he walked over to his bag and pulled out his phone.

"Hello, why do girls take so long to bathe?" Gray questioned Cana, without missing a beat.

"Hi, erm… am I supposed to know the answer to that?" Cana asked quietly, her voice reflecting the pain she still felt over the break up.

"Sorry, that was a dumb question. Are you feeling better?" Gray asked her feeling guilty.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's okay, I know that you trying to distract me. Anyway, why did you ask me to call you?" she said forcing out a small giggle.

"Yeah, you see I lost my jacket and I was wondering if it was with you," Gray asked her.

"Yes, it's with me. Sorry, I forgot to return it just now," Cana replied as she heard Gray heave a sigh of relief.

"No problem, could you bring it to school tomorrow? Thanks."

"Yeah, sure, goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

Unknown to Cana, Gray thought to himself 'that girl is driving me crazy.'

# The next day, In school #

Cana, Lucy and Juvia walked up the stairs of RFA. There was an awkward silence between them. Lucy and Juvia were very aware of the dangerous aura around Cana. Every time she broke up with someone, she has this weird aura around her for about a week. Any guy who talks to her when she's like this gets a punch in their face. Even Natsu and Gray would stay away from her when this happens. As soon as they entered the class Juvia walked towards her seat behind Gray.

Soon, lessons began. The teacher Miss Mirajane came into the class looking really angry. The class sat up straighter, they did not like to mess with their teacher when she was in a bad mood. They were sure that this was something to do with their teacher's boyfriend, Mr Fried. The class looked a little shocked when they saw another person enter the class. It was a boy, really good-looking too.

"Class, this is your new classmate. He transferred to Red Fairy Academy from Blue Pegasus Academy. Please introduce yourself to the class," she told the class then to the boy.

"Hi, my name is Loke," he said looking straight at Cana.

'What's this feeling?' Gray looked down to his table. (He's jealous, by the way.)

"You can sit at the empty seat at the back of the class, Loke," said Miss Mirajane.

Loki nodded and moved to the back. As he walked past Gray, Gray felt a sudden urge to warn him about staying away from Cana. He clenched his fist and attempted to look busy with the papers on the table but he had a feeling that Loke already knew what was happening as he smirked at him as he went by. Soon, the lesson proceeded and by the end of the two hours, Gray got more stressed than when he was thinking that Natsu was going to take Erza away from him.

As the bell rang to signal the start of break, he let lose a breath that he never knew he was holding. He stood up and went over to Cana's table which was right in front of his.

"Want to spend break time with me?" he asked her, his heart pounding as he recognized Cana's aura but he could not let Loke win.

"Why would she go to break with you when she can go with me?" Loke smirked at Gray again.

"O-kay whatever, see you around Cana," he said trying to mask his anger and jealousy as he turned around.

"Wait, I never answered your question, did I?" Cana said as she stood up from her seat.

"No, you didn't" Gray replied and turned around.

Cana nodded. "You come to this school that is new to you and you've been here less than a day and you think you can ask me out during break?" she questioned Loke.

"Well, yeah. You're the prettiest girl in the class in my eyes and no one has turned down my offer before," Loke answered her arrogantly, like he thought that she was going to have to pick him.

"Wrong, no one will even dare talk to me when I'm in a bad mood and you think that you can ask me to go to the break with you!" she screamed at him then she threw a punch at his face and Loke went flying to the opposite wall.

Cana turned around and faced Gray, "let's go."

Gray nodded and led her out. They walked out of the class in silence and went towards the canteen. They bought their food and sat at one of the usually empty tables. Neither of them noticed a Water mage and a Celestial Spirit mage looking at them.

"Cana, are you sure that you are okay? You don't usually punch new students," Gray asked her even though there was a possibility that she might punch him.

"No, I'm not okay. I can't get over that idiot," Cana said to him, she really needed to talk to someone.

"It's hard but don't worry, if he left you then that means that he's not the one for you. There's someone out there for you," he told her, his heart beating rapidly.

"You're right, there's always someone else other than him," she smiled at him and took out his jacket from her bag and handed it to him. Then, it was time to go to class and they both stood up and walked back to class together.

Cana P.O.V

Yes, Gray I know there's someone out there for me, in fact I think I found him but I don't know if he likes me or not. I am scared to tell him because he's been my best friend since we both saw each other. Then, he left me for that ridiculously boyish girl, Erza. Then, he saw me crying one day and he told me that he'll be there for me. Yes, Gray I've already found him and he is YOU!

P.O.V ends

Gray P.O.V

Come on Cana, I know that you are not blind. Why can't you just see that I'm here to take the place of that idiot who broke your heart? I know you are still angry at me for leaving that time but I came back, didn't I? *Sigh, mentally* Cana, you're a blind idiot when it comes to recognizing people's emotions but then again I just I'm not one to talk. *Sigh*

P.O.V ends

Soon both of them reached the top of the tower and walked into their class. Once again Miss Mirajane walked into the class, this time looking happy. They hoped that Mr Fried did something to calm her down. (In this school, each class has one teacher who will take them for every subject.)

"I hope that all of you prepared for the test that I said I would be giving you today," she smiled.

"What test? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked her frantically.

"The test, Natsu, the one I said that I was going to give you today. You might have heard about it if you were not sleeping in class yesterday. Loki, you don't have to take the test, since you are new here and Gray, I hope you studied well," said Miss Mirajane as she addressed the three students.

"Yes, I actually studied for this test," Gray replied, smirking at the class that was in shock and smiling at Cana gratefully who actually reminded him about the test less than five minutes the test started. Miss Mirajane had walked out of the class unnoticed, to get something.

"Erza, can you tell me the answers for the whole paper?" Natsu asked Erza who was sitting next to him.

"No," she replied.

"Please, I really don't want to fail. What if Igneel comes back and scolds me? Please," Natsu begged her.

"Fine," said Erza who had a soft spot for Natsu.

She began telling the answers to Natsu, at that moment Miss Mirajane entered the class.

"Natsu you cannot copy answers from Erza and Erza you cannot let him copy your work. I never expected this from the Class President of Fairy Tail. Both of you stay back after school for detention," Miss Mirajane scolded them in front of the class.

In an hour, the test was over and the class burst into the laughter that they were holding in during the test. Erza had gotten detention, all because of helping the ever failing Natsu. Her face red with embarrassment Erza glared daggers at Natsu.

When school ended, Gray walked over to Natsu and told him, "try not to die later, Natsu or else I won't have anyone to fight with," laughing as Natsu glared at him Lucy, Juvia, Cana and Gray left the class and went to Gray's car. (Gray was giving them a lift home.)

* * *

The next chapter will be on NatsuXErza. It will be like a break chapter. Look forward too it. Thanks XD


	5. Detention than a DATE!

Yo i'm back faster than usual... Cos i loved doing this chapter cos it is my fav couple...Hehe

Okay...Here is the story...

* * *

_**Chapter 5– Detention then a DATE!**_

"Erza and Natsu after lunch come and see me at the teacher's room," Miss Mira told them.

"Yes, Miss Mira," Erza and Natsu said in unison.

As Miss Mira walked out of the class, Erza glared at Natsu. Natsu cowered in a corner and waited for Erza to walk out of the room. Then, he called Gray using his hand phone.

"GRAY, please come back to school, now. I have a feeling that I'm going to die," Natsu shouted into the phone.

"No way, I have to spend time with my best friend and her friends you know," Gray smirked back.

"I thought that I was your best friend?" Natsu asked, suddenly confused.

"No, you're my rival; you're the man out of all men," Gray countered.

"Did you just use Elfman's dialogue o –" Natsu bellowed as the line went dead.

'That stupid Prince Ice Pants he abandoned me! I am going to kill him," Natsu swore.

Natsu stormed down to the canteen, only to find out that lunch break was over and that the angry Erza was waiting for him with a bored, calm expression on her face. 'Yay, she's not mad,' Natsu thought to himself.

"Erza! Come on let's go find Miss Mira," Natsu called out obviously unaware of the black aura surrounding her. (She is pissed but only her expression is calm.)

Erza stood up and followed Natsu out of the canteen and towards the teacher's room. As soon as they reached it Natsu called Miss Mira. Miss Mira told them to clean the basement that was under the West tower.

"Natsu, Erza you guys might want to be a bit careful. I heard that that the basement was actually a library at a point, but it was closed as some people heard rumors that it was haunted and nobody had gone since its closure," Miss Mira said in a weirdly happy voice.

"H-haunted?" Erza asked, shakily.

"Erza, you're not scared are you?" Natsu asked her, obvious concern on his face.

"NO! Just don't piss me off. Let's get this over with," Erza said a little too quickly and turned towards the stairs.

"Erm… Okay," Natsu ran after her.

The old basement/library was very dark. Erza stood outside the door as she waited for the troublesome Natsu to come to the basement. 'Wow, I seriously need to thank Natsu. I can spend the whole time we are here with ghost,' she thought sarcastically. At that moment Natsu came to the basement.

"Go find the light switch, Natsu, I can barely see anything down there."

Nodding, Natsu looked around to see if any of the normal students were around. Seeing that nobody was around he made a ball of flame come on his hand. Holding it, he went down the stairs looking for a switch.

"Erza, there's no switch here. Looks like we have to work in the dark," Natsu said coming back to the door and extinguishing the flame in his hand.

"Huh? Really, can you make me a flame too?" Erza asked, "I really can't see anything down there."

"I can't do it for too long because it can't be too hot or it will burn down the entire school and it has to keep moving. So, I cannot make two flames, sorry," he told her, giving her a stupid excuse. He was just lazy to make two flames.

"Oh okay no problem," Erza told him.

Together, they walked down the stairs. Half an hour into their work, Erza heard things moving around the room. She turned pale as she remembered the 'story' that Miss Mira told them. Noticing that she stopped doing her work, Natsu walked over to her. (It was mice, by the way, because the room was not used for very long.)

"Erza, are you okay? You look very pale," Natsu asked her, worriedly.

"I'm fine," Erza answered.

Natsu pulled her towards the light just above the table. As he held her hand, he felt that her hand was hot.

"Erza, just stay here, I'll finish this quickly than we can leave," he told Erza as she nodded.

In an hour, Natsu finished cleaning the entire basement single-handed. He woke Erza up and asked her if she was fine.

"Yes, I'm feeling better," Erza answered him.

"If you are feeling better can I bring you out for dinner? I mean as a way of apologizing," Natsu asked her, not looking at her face.

"You mean now?" Erza asked him, glad that he was not facing her so that he will not see her blush.

"Erm… yes, if you want to go now," Natsu replied.

"Okay, let's go," she told him, blushing even more, if it was possible.

Both of them took Natsu's motorcycle to his house. Erza waited outside while Natsu prepared the food. Soon, Natsu came out and brought Erza to his most favorite place in Fiore, the forest where he first met her without her knowing. (In my story, Natsu has no transportation problem.)

"Wow, this place really brings back memories," Erza said.

"I know, this is the place where I first met some of my closest friends. Like Igneel, Lisanna and a beautiful lady," he told her, staring off into the night, lost in memories.

"You met Lisanna here?" she asked him.

"Yes, she and her brother Elfman," he told her, turning to face her.

"Okay, who's the other 'beautiful' lady," she asked as she helped Natsu spread the mat on the grass.

"Well… I don't how to tell you. I don't know if you remember her. It's okay, forget it," Natsu said changing the topic, "so what kind of memories do you have?"

"I had met Jellal, my best friend here," Erza told him, "he left without telling me but I know it's because he wanted to get stronger."

"Oh, it must have been hard to leave your best friend, huh?" Natsu questioned as he started eating.

"Very, but I met another person who might be more harder to leave," she told him, as she picked I small plate of strawberry cake.

"I understand because Igneel left without saying goodbye and I still don't know why he left. Anyway this person you are talking about, is it Prince Frostbite?" Natsu asked, hoping it was not.

"Gray? No. Why would you think that?" Erza asked back, shocked but at the same time upset that Natsu was so dense.

"Oh, it's okay. It's just that he is always looking out for you, so I thought…," he said looking relived.

"No, it's definitely NOT Gray. It's someone else, Natsu," she said, her voice softening as she turned to him.

'Whoever that guy is, he's really lucky,' Natsu thought to himself, still stuffing his mouth with food and was hoping that he was not going to start crying over it.

"Ok, tell me more about Igneel, he sounds interesting," Erza asked him, curiously.

"Igneel…he is my foster father. The one who taught me my Dragon Slayer magic, he's a dragon, the fire dragon," Natsu said, looking very happy.

'He looks really proud when he talks about Igneel,' Erza noted, nodding her head.

"Erza, can we not talk about him. Yes, he brings a lot of good memories back but very sad ones too," Natsu said, looking sad.

"Sure, I'll tell you about Jellal. He was the first person who came to talk to me not feeling afraid. That's why he was my best friend. Now, he left without saying anything," Erza told him, quietly.

"Looks like we both lost the people dear to us, huh?" Natsu told her trying to lighten the mood, "I'm really glad that you, Gray and everyone else at Fairy Tail are my friends."

"Yes, you are right," said Erza, trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

"Erza, why are you crying? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember hard times," Natsu told her, getting up and walking to her side.

"Even if that Jellal-guy left I won't and Fairy Tail will never leave your side as long as you live," Natsu told her.

He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. Erza turned her face and leaned on his shoulder. He hugged her and held her as she cried.

"Erza, do you want to know who the beautiful lady is?" Natsu asked her, trying to change the mood.

"If you want to tell me," Erza replied.

"Erza," Natsu said.

"What?" Erza asked him.

"No, the name of the beautiful lady, her name is Erza Scarlet," he told her.

"Oh…," Erza said as she stopped crying and blushed, "The person who replaced Jellal is you, Natsu."

"Me?" Natsu started acting like his dumb self.

"Yes, you idiot," Erza told him as she hugged him tighter.

Natsu returned her hug and he felt as happy as when he met Igneel. When they broke their hug, Natsu helped Erza pack up and he drove her home.

"Erza, I will never let you be sad again, I promise," Natsu said grinning like a fool.

"Thank you Natsu, I hope at least you keep your promise," she said leaning onto Natsu's back.

As they reached Erza's house, Natsu asked her, "What did you mean when you said that 'at least you keep your promise'?"

"Nothing, you will understand soon," Erza told him, "Goodnight, Natsu."

Erza got down from the motorcycle and turned to hug Natsu, again. When she felt Natsu return the hug, she kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Erza," Natsu whispered to her.

* * *

Hope you loved this chapter... It will take me some time to post the next chapter as i have to sit for my exams soon but I might be updating my other story: The Pill!

Review are always appreciated :)


	6. A letter for Juvia

Said it would take sometime to post the next chapter but i managed to do it...Thanks for the increasing reviews everyone :P

Enjoy this chpt...

* * *

**Chapter 6– A Letter for Juvia**

"Thanks for giving us a ride home, Gray," Lucy called out as she opened the door of the car and jumped out.

"There's no homework today, this is going to be one boring day," sighed Cana as she got out.

"Thank you, Gray-sama, Juvia appreciates your help," Juvia said as she tried not to change into a puddle of water as she followed Cana out.

"Just Gray, Juvia. We're the same age you know," Gray corrected her.

"Ok then, Gray-sa – Gray," she smiled.

"Let's play a game, together; I'm sure you have nothing to do as well, right Gray?" Lucy asked him.

Gray nodded and Cana smiled.

"Juvia heard of this new game, can we play that?" Juvia asked Cana.

"What game is it?" Gray asked her.

"It's called Hide-and-seek."

"Sure let's play," Lucy told her.

"Let me park my car at home. I'll meet you guys at the park in ten minutes," Gray told them before smiling and driving away.

"Come on you heard him, let's go," Lucy shouted as she ran out of her room just as Cana stepped into the house.

"Wow, someone is in a rush," Cana said sarcastically as she walked into her room to change into a pair of navy blue shorts and white T-shirt, this time she remembered to bring her own jacket.

"Juvia is ready. Let's go," Juvia said coming out her room.

The girls walked out of their house and Lucy locked the door behind her.

As soon as Gray reached his house he parked his car and went into his house. He put his bag down and changed out of his jeans and into a more comfy pair of shorts and a normal white cotton shirt. He picked up his jacket and put a letter into the pocket before zipping up the pocket.

He walked out of his house and locked the door behind him. He put his jacket on his shoulders and his hands into his pocket before heading towards the park. As soon as he let his mind wander, he caught himself thinking about the ever beautiful Cana Albarona and he did not regret it. He smiled as he reached the park and saw Cana chasing Lucy and Juvia.

Just as Gray reached the three girls, his phone started ringing.

"GRAY, please come back to school, now. I have a feeling that I'm going to die," Natsu shouted into the phone.

"No way, I have to spend time with my best friend and her friends you know," Gray smirked back.

"I thought that I was your best friend?" Natsu asked, suddenly confused.

"No, you're my rival; you're the man out of all men," Gray countered.

"Did you just use Elfman's dialogue o –" Natsu bellowed before Gray snapped his phone shut as he smirked at the girls who came to greet him.

"Who was that?" Cana asked.

"Flame Pants is going to die you know," Gray told her.

All four of them laughed, until Gray and Cana shouted, "Juvia you count."

"If you say so," Juvia said before closing her eyes and started to count to hundred.

All of them ran to hide. Unknowingly, both Cana and Gray ran to the river behind RFA. As they both reached there, they saw each other.

"Gray?" called out Cana.

"Cana?" asked Gray.

"Did you follow me?" Cana asked as she sat down in front of the rock to block her from the view of the people walking past.

"Of course not," Gray sat down beside her.

Cana nodded as she drew her legs to her and wrapped her arms around them, leaning her chin on her knees. When Gray asked her if she was okay, she nodded again. Unfortunately for her, Gray still remembered that Cana only sat like that when she felt like she was breaking.

"Come here," Gray gestured for her to come closer to him.

When Cana sat closer to him, Gray put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Cana, I have a good memory you know," he told her, "tell me what's wrong."

"I think I already got over Aoi," she said as Gray nodded confused, "I think that I might be in love with another guy and I don't know if he likes me."

Gray froze, 'another guy?'

"Oh," he said as he removed his arms from around her and lay down on the soft grass.

Both, of them lay down there, for what seemed like hours. They were lost in their thoughts. Cana was thinking about Gray 'strange' reaction and Gray, as usual, was thinking about his beloved…Cana. Just then Cana's phone rang.

"Hello, Cana this is Lucy. Where the heck are you two? We can't find you and Juvia is in tears," Lucy said as she let out a sigh.

"I'm at my secret spot, alone," Cana told her, "I'm hungry. I'll get something to eat before I come home. Don't worry, bye."

Gray P.O.V

She's in love with another guy. Come on Gray, stop thinking about her, she's in love with another guy. She just said that she's here alone, Gray, face it she does not like you. I can't just forget her, I love her and I want to her to be happy.

P.O.V ends

"Sorry, I had to say that, Juvia wouldn't stop crying," Cana explained.

"Oh...Don't worry about it. I heard you say that you were hungry, do you want to go out somewhere to eat?" Gray told her as he got up, avoiding her gaze.

"Erm…sure," Cana smiled.

Gray smiled back at her, trying not to show her the pain he felt. He helped her up and quickly let her hands go as if it burned him. Cana frowned; she did not know why Gray was acting this way. They both walked to a near-by shop that they used to go to as children. As they were eating, Gray spoke to her.

"Cana can you do me a favor?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

"Could you pass this to Juvia?" Gray told her as he took out the letter he had in his pocket.

"Pass that to Juvia?" Cana looked at him in shock.

Gray nodded, waiting for her to reply.

"Yeah…sure," she whispered quietly as she pocketed the letter.

Soon, they got up, paid and left the shop. Gray walked Cana to her house and he saw her run into the house, slam the door and call Juvia out of her room.

'She didn't even say goodnight and she slammed the door. I wonder what got into her,' Gray wondered as he started walking home.

# The next day #

*At Red Fairy Academy*

"Gray-sa-Gray, Juvia got your letter. She can't wait for our meeting later," Juvia told him as soon as she reached the class.

"Oh, hi Juvia, Lucy," he greeted before turning back to Natsu.

He was interested to find out how Natsu survived a day of detention with Erza. However, he had his eyes open to see Cana but she was nowhere to be found.

"Lucy, where's Cana?" he asked her, suddenly, he did not seem to care much for Natsu.

"What happened between you and Cana? You seem to be talking about her a lot lately. She said that she was having headache," Lucy answered as she turned to flirt with Loki, "Loki, wait for me..."

Gray turned back to his desk; he knew that Cana will not have headaches easily and he wondered about her. He did not concentrate in class and he could not answer questions that he could have answered before.

"Gray, for the last time pay attention to the lesson, you don't want to fail your exams in your final year, do you?" Miss Mira asked him.

"No, Miss Mira," Gray told her in a soft voice.

"Gray, I want to see you later during recess," Miss Mira told him.

Gray nodded, avoiding the gazes of all his friends in class. Gray had been scolded by Miss Mira before and every time he always smiled and said something back. No one had ever heard Gray speak so obediently. He sat down and sincerely tried to concentrate but his mind kept wandering back to Cana. Soon, the bell rang and the class wandered down to the canteen but a few stayed back with Gray.

"Erza, bring everyone down, I want to talk to him alone," Miss Mira told her.

Erza nodded and herded everyone down.

"Gray, what's wrong?" Miss Mira asked him.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Gray, I know you for a very long time, I think I'll know right away if there was something wrong. Or do you prefer having Mr Freed and his runes here?" Miss Mira smiled at him.

"It's nothing really. I just didn't have enough sleep last night," he told her, quite truthfully. (He couldn't sleep because he was thinking about Cana's new lover.)

"That's all? You should go home, now. I'll pass your work to Juvia; she'll be seeing you later, right?" Miss Mira asked him.

"Yeah, I guess," Gray looked at her; he turned and packed his bag, "I'll be leaving now, Miss Mira."

"Get some rest, Gray. I'm sure Cana will realize her feelings soon enough," Miss Mira told him.

Gray looked at her and paused. Then, he bow slightly and walked out of the school. As soon as he was out he felt rain, he knew this was not Juvia's doing as she did not like it to rain. As he walked in the rain, he felt himself relax. He walked all the way to his house, changed and lay on his bed, almost immediately falling asleep. A few hours later the door bell rang and Gray woke up. He opened the door and saw Juvia. She passed him his homework and reached into her bag again.

"Juvia has known for a very long time that, Gray-sama's heart had belonged to another. But only when she saw you today did she know who your heart belonged to. Juvia know what Cana told you about 'her new crush' and Juvia know how she felt when you asked her to pass the letter to me. In the letter you asked me to find out if Cana likes anyone else and Juvia couldn't do much but steal her diary. Return it to me by tomorrow, Cana will notice if it was gone for too long," Juvia told him handing him his homework and the little blue diary.

"Thank you, Juvia," he told her as she turned and went on her way after waving to him.

* * *

I am going to be starting a crossover fanfic between bleach and support me!


	7. Cana's dairy and a mission

Back with new chapter... XD

* * *

**Chapter 7- Cana's dairy and a mission**

'That Juvia is pretty smart, sometimes,' Gray thought to himself, 'Back to Cana's diary, I can't believe I'm doing this.'

He shut the door and locked it behind him. It was getting dark so he cleared up the living room, put his homework in his bag and walked to his room. He sat down on his bed and thought about the precious book he held in his hand. He did not want to read the hold book as Cana did not actually give him permission so he turned the page to the last time he met Cana. It was the day she told him about this new guy in her life.

_Dear diary,_

_Today is the 15__th__ of January and I got my heart broken again. I went to school as usual today, okay fine, truthfully I was in a really bad mood. In class, I sat in my seat and listened to Miss Mira drone on and on about something that I honestly cannot remember. Oh, and Miss Mira brought in a new guy into class. His name is Loke, he was from Blue_ _Pegasus_ _Academy. When the bell for the last period before recess rang, Gray asked me to go to recess with him but that stupid Loke had to interfere with it. He said something in a really arrogant way and I lost my temper. I punched him and he flew to the wall on the opposite side of the classroom. Then, I went for recess with Gray. We talked and he told me that if Aoi left me it means that he was not the one for me. He also told me that there's always someone out there for me. I agreed and I returned him his jacket. I hoped what he said was true as I'm in love with someone and I don't know if he will return my feelings. So we when back to class when recess was over and Miss Mira gave us a test. Natsu copied the test from Erza and they both got into trouble. It was really funny. Anyway after school Gray gave Lucy, Juvia and me a lift home. Since, all four of us had nothing to do we decided to go to the park and play Hide-and-Seek. Both Gray and I ran to my secret place. When we were there Gray and I talked and something happened. This is the time where I got my heart broken slowly. (As Gray read this part he noticed tear drops on the paper.) I told him that I got over Aoi and that I thought that I was in love with another guy. I was planning on confessing to him but his reaction was strange. We lay on the grass for what seemed like hours and I got a phone call from Lucy. They could not find us and I told them that I was alone as Juvia was crying. I said that I will be having dinner outside and I told them to go back first. Gray smiled at me when I explained to him why I said that I was alone. But the smile was so unlike Gray's normal smile. It was like he was hiding something. When he helped me stand up he let go of my hand like it burned. Then, in the shop when I wanted to ask him if anything was wrong he gave me a letter and told me to give it to Juvia. JUVIA, of all people, I'll be lying if I said that I was happy for her at that time. Nevertheless, I took the letter planning to give it to Juvia. After, the silent meal he walked me home and I ran into the house without saying goodnight to him. I slammed the door and shout for Juvia, fake excitement in my voice. I gave the letter to her and ran up to my room to cry. I'm not going to school tomorrow I don't want to see him so soon. It's getting late I should probably get to bed._

_Love,_

_Cana_

Gray stared at the diary in shock. This was the last entry in the book. In mind was in a state of chaos. The beautiful Cana wanted to confess to him but he ruined it by giving her the letter for Juvia. He had to make this right somehow. He picked up his phone and noticed that it was only 7p.m. He looked through his contacts for Cana's name. He stared at it for a while before making up his mind. He called her.

"Hey, Cana is that you?" Gray asked her, his heart was beating painfully.

"Yes, Gray?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, it's me. I wanted to ask you something," he said his voice cracking.

"Really, and what might that be?" she asked back coldly.

"Can you go out with me today, now? I need to ask you something," Gray forced the words out.

"O-kay, what time?" Cana said, as she saw Juvia nodding her head.

"In half an hour, I'll be there at 7.30. Just wear something comfortable, we're going to the park," Gray replied, before snapping his phone shut.

Quickly, he changed into a knee-length shorts and a normal shirt and walked into the kitchen. He debated for a while before taking his car out and driving to Lucy's house. As, he reached their house, he took a deep breath and knocked the door. Juvia opened the door; he took out Cana's diary and passed it to Juvia who took it gratefully.

"Sit down, Cana will be down soon," Juvia gestured to the sofa.

Gray nodded and sat. Just as he sat down his phone began ringing. He opened his phone and saw that it was the master. He sighed and answered the phone call.

"Yes, old man this better be good," he spoke quickly as he saw Cana walking down the stairs.

"Yes, yes, you will be going on a mission, today. Go to the Ice Mountains and you have to find a small girl who was kidnapped by a bunch of idiots today morning. You will have a partner of course, considering the fact that you have to deal with a small girl and that you have no idea how to take care of little girls. Your partner is Cana. Good luck," the Master told him.

"But Master, she hates me –" Gray tried to say but the Master had already cut the line.

"What's wrong?" Cana asked Gray.

"I have to go on a mission, now. A little girl was kidnapped by some idiots today. The Master wants me to go to the Ice Mountains to save her," he told Cana without meeting her eyes.

"Okay, what does that got to do with me?" Cana asked, already guessing which girl hated him.

"You are supposed to be my partner. According to the Master I cannot take care of little girls," Gray in a really soft voice.

"Okay, go and pack I'll meet you at your house in a while," Cana said walking up the stairs again.

"Okay," Gray said as he turned to walk out the door.

"Don't worry, she still likes you," Juvia said as she closed the door behind him.

# In an hour, outside Gray's house#

"You don't have to come if you don't want to you know," Gray said as he put their bags into the back seat.

"It's ok. I'm sure the poor girl wouldn't want to spend two whole days with a jerk like you," Cana said in a happy voice.

Gray stiffened and replied, "You're right."

Cana and Gray both got into the car and Gray started driving. Awkward silence filled the car. It stayed that way till they were half way to the Ice Mountains and Cana broke the silence.

"So you asked me to go out with you. What did you want to talk about?" Cana asked curiously, secretly hoping that Gray was going to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Forget it. Now's not the time," Gray spoke up, his voice sounded tired and in pain.

"I'll forget it for now," Cana agreed.

Cana P.O.V

I wonder what's wrong with him. He sounds like he's in pain but he has no injuries as far as I know. I wonder is there any problem with Juvia. They don't seem to be dating though. Juvia was the one who encouraged me to go out with him today. Is it because of me? What did I do? Come to think about it, Juvia said that he was day-dreaming in class and that he left early. It can't be my fault, can it? I didn't even go to school today. *Sigh*

P.O.V ends

Gray P.O.V

She's totally right. I am a jerk. Oh and yes Cana, I called you out so that I could apologize for everything I have done. I called you out so that I could ask you to be my girlfriend. Now, I know that you're seriously angry at me and that whatever I say is just going to make you angry. Cana, I'll protect you and that girl at this mission, I swear.

P.O.V ends

Gray gripped the steering wheel hard and sped up. He wanted to get there before midnight. Fortunately, there was not much cars around, so there were no problems getting to the mountain.

# 11.30 pm at Ice Mountains #

The two mages trekked up the cold, slippery mountain. The cold obviously did not affect Gray but it took a toll on Cana. Noticing that, Gray went forward to find a cave so that they could spend the night.

"Hey, Cana, come here. I found a cave. We'll spend the night here before going to safe the girl tomorrow," Gray called out.

Cana nodded and hurried into the cave. Gray followed her and closed the entrance with his Ice Make magic to stop the snow and cold air from coming in. Cana sat down in a corner of the small cave hugging her haversack and her legs to her body. Gray saw that she was shivering even though she was wearing like three jackets. He sighed, he knew she was going to kill him for what he was about to do but he could not careless about it. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He opened his haversack and took out a thick blanket. Taking Cana's bag from her he draped the heavy blanket over her legs. He put both their bags on the other side of Cana and hugged her. Cana was shocked and her body jerked away from the sudden contact. Soon, she relaxed and hugged Gray back. After, a few minutes of just sitting there, Cana broke the silence.

"Gray, is there anything wrong?" Cana asked him, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered, softly.

"Come on, I already know something's wrong. Is it because I called you a jerk? I'm really sorry about that," Cana moved away from his hug.

Gray opened his eyes in shock. He turned his head to the side and saw that Cana was still sitting there. He leaned his head on the cave wall, closed his eyes and began to speak in a voice that was full of emotion that it was foreign to him.

"That day when we played Hide-and-Seek and you told me that you got over Aoi and you said that you thought that you liked another guy, I felt different. It was like I didn't want you like another guy. I wanted to tell you to be my girlfriend but I couldn't make myself say it. If you were happy who am I to deny you that happiness? I was jealous for the first time in my life. When I saw Loke talk to you I thought that I was going to lose you but I guess I already lost you," Gray spoke as tears fell down his closed eyes.

"Gray…" Cana reached out to him, "seems like there's a lot for me to explain."

She put her hand on Gray's cheek and wiped the tears away.

"The guy I was talking about is you. You should know that by now right? Since you asked Juvia to take my diary," Cana smirked.

"How did you know?" Gray asked her.

"I told Juvia that I liked you since the time I met you at the secret spot. She understood. Apparently, another girl was in the heart of her beloved Gray-sama. So, when you asked me to give her the letter, I thought maybe you changed your mind about Juvia after all," Cana ended.

"Cana, I love you," Gray told her as he kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you too, jerk," Cana told him as she stared into Gray's eyes. Both of them i leaned forward, closing the gap between them, till their lips meet. They pulled apart after a few moments, blushing as they fell asleep at each others arms.

# The next day at Ice Mountains #

"Cana, come on we have a little girl to save, remember?" Gray woke her up.

"Five more minutes," Cana said still asleep.

Smirking, Gray undid the Ice Make magic at the entrance of the cave. As the cold wind rushed in Cana jumped up.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake," Cana chattered.

After, eating breakfast and drinking ice cold water they trekked higher into the mountains. Soon, they reached the camp of the kidnappers. They saw a little girl with a blue hair and a small, white cat beside her. One of the kidnappers was shouting at the girl and she was crying.

"Let's go, Gray," Cana said in a scary voice before jumping up and strolling to the camp with Gray like they owned the place.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?" kidnapper 1 said.

"We think that we are Fairy Tail's mages," Cana said with a grin.

"Get them," said the guy who was ordering the rest around. (He's the boss.)

"Gray, get that idiot. I'll deal with the rest," Cana planned.

Gray nodded as he ran forward. After ten minutes of continuous fighting they tied up all of the kidnappers. After a quick call to Master, the three of them left the camp. Giving, the little girl her jacket, Cana was freezing so Gray gave her his. In the car, Cana questioned the girl.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" Cana asked her.

"Wendy Marvel, this is Charle. I'm an Air Dragon Slayer," Wendy told them.

"You are an Air Dragon Slayer? Kid, looks like Natsu and Gajeel will have someone to talk to now," Gray told her.

"Who are Natsu and Gajeel?" Charle asked.

"Natsu's the Fire Dragon Slayer and Gajeel is the Metal Dragon Slayer. Oh and there's Happy too. He talks just like you," Cana answered.

"Charle, do you think they'll know where Grandine went?" Wendy asked.

"I don't think so Wendy. Natsu's looking for Igneel and Gajeel is looking for Metalicana," Cana told her, "Go to sleep now both of you. Master would want to talk to you two."

"Yes. What are your names by the way?" Charle asked.

"My name is Gray and her name is Cana," Gray answered from the front of the car.

"Is he your boyfriend Cana-san?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, he is," Cana told her as she made Wendy lay down on her lap.

Soon, both the girl and the cat were asleep and they were about the reach Gray's house. 

* * *

A/N: **The Pill!** will be continued next week with a new chapter on LucyxLoke. Be sure to read it! Thanks and oh ya review this story too! X)


	8. A new addition and a PARTY!

Finally my mid-year exams are over, I can laze around. Well at least until I get my results. (Confirm I did badly but it is not my fault, it was those damn aliens fault.)

Anyway new chapter! ^_^

* * *

_****__**Chapter 8– A new addition and a PARTY!**_  


"Gray, where do they sleep?" Cana asked him, she had never been to his house before.

"Erm… let them sleep in the spare room," Gray said, lifting the still sleeping Wendy while Cana carried Charle.

Gray led the way to the unused but clean room. Seeing Gray put Wendy on the bed, Cana laid Charle beside her. Switching on the fan and making sure everything was fine for the two, Gray and Cana left the room. Upon reaching the living room Cana looked round, wondering where she would sleep.

"Cana, you can sleep in the room next to Wendy's room," Gray pointed, "There's a bathroom there too, if you want to freshen up before going to bed."

"Okay, thanks," Cana said as she took her haversack from the sofa and literally skipped to the room.

Gray stretched and sat on the sofa. He took out his phone from his bag and dialed Master's number. After a long time, Master Makarov answered the phone.

"Yes Gray," he asked.

"Old man, the four of us are staying in my house for the time being, considering that its past nine and all," Gray told him tiredly.

"The four of you are staying in your house? Including Cana shouldn't there only be three?" Master asked him, confused.

"The girl had a cat with her," Gray sighed.

"Continue," Makarov told him.

"The girl, her name is Wendy Marvel. She's the Air Dragon Slayer. The cat, Charle, can talk just like Happy. So, I'm going to guess that she's an Exceed too," Gray told him all the information.

"The Air Dragon Slayer, you mean another new Fairy Tail member? Bring the two of them to the Fairy Academy tomorrow at ten. I want her to meet Natsu and Gajeel. Get some rest Gray, it almost ten," the understanding Master told him as he put down the phone.

Gray nodded, though he knew that Makarov could not see him. He took one of the cushions on the sofa, put his bag on the floor, switched on the ceiling fan and fell asleep on the couch.

"Gray, do you want to use the bathroom now?" Cana asked him as she toweled her hair dry as she walked into the living room.

She stopped when she saw that Gray had fallen asleep on the sofa. Smiling to herself, she walked forward her legs making no noise on the carpeted floor. She put her cool hand on Gray's cheek and pushed his hair away from his eyes. Looking at the peaceful expression on his face, she smiled softly. Kissing his forehead and wishing him goodnight, she noticed Charle step out of her room. Cana smiled at the Exceed before gesturing her to go back to Wendy in case she wakes up but the Charle walked closer to Cana.

"You really love him, don't you?" Charle asked her.

Cana blushed and answered, "Yes, I do."

"How will this Happy be like?" Charle asked her.

"Happy, he is very unlike you. He's basically just like Natsu. I supposed that's what happens when you grow up in the care of Natsu since birth," Cana smiled as she sat on the other sofa after helping Charle up.

"You see, this is the first time I've seen another Exceed and I feel very nervous," Charle confessed.

"Just so you know for Happy as long as you don't hurt anyone of his friends, especially Natsu he'll like you," Cana said with a smile, "You should go back to her, if she wakes up alone she'll be scared."

Charle nodded before doing as Cana said. Cana sighed and stood up she could not let Gray sleep here while she was occupying his room. She went into Gray's room and took the blanket that was on his bed and came out. Going to the living room, she laid it over Gray. Then, rummaging in her haversack, she took out the blanket that Gray gave her the day before and slept on the other couch after switching off all the light except the one in the kitchen.

#The next day at 8am, at Gray's house#

"Gray, wake up," Cana shook him.

"I'm sleeping," Gray replied.

Cana laughed, "You can't be asleep if you're talking."

Laughing to herself, she told Wendy and Charle a plan to get Gray to wake up. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a clean cloth and soaked it in warm water. Trying not to laugh, she went to 'wake' Gray up again.

"Gray, you should wake up. We have to see the rest of Fairy Tail at ten, remember?" Cana told him.

When he did not wake up, she squeezed the soaked cloth over his face, drenching his makeshift pillow. Gasping, Gray woke up. Looking at the hysterical trio laughing on the floor Gray stood up, grumpy from a rude wake up call. He scowled at Cana and left the living room to get ready for the meeting with the rest of Fairy Tail.

"Cana-san, I think he's angry. You shouldn't have done that," Wendy told her smiling, "but it was funny."

"I should probably talk to him later. When you're there at the meeting, don't feel scared or nervous or whatever. Just relax they'll like you two," Cana told them, knowing the pressure of meeting new people.

Nodding, both Wendy and Charle went back to breakfast. Cana helped Gray clean his house, seeing that they stayed there. Soon, it was nine-thirty and all of them were in Gray's car, with Gray still ignoring them. The awkward silence between them was making Cana guilty. Finally reaching the Red Fairy Academy, Wendy gawked at the huge building. Laughing at her reaction she led them to the basement. (The basement is used for the Fairy Tail meetings; remember the normal students are not allowed in.)

As Cana opened the door, the rest of Fairy Tail smiled at the two newcomers warmly. Unfortunately, the peace did not last long with Natsu flying through the window with the help of Happy.

"Sorry, I'm late guys," Natsu said, catching Happy as he landed.

"You're always late Flame Pants," grumbled Lucy, who was stopped by a glare from Erza.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Wendy Marvel," Master Makarov called out to her.

Wendy smiled shyly from behind Cana. Sighing Cana moved behind Wendy and gently pushed her forward. Charle held Wendy's hand, giving her the strength to look around curiously.

"Introduce yourself Wendy. By the way, I'm the Master, my name is Makarov. Just call me grandfather if it'll make you feel comfortable," Makarov said gently.

"My name is Wendy Marvel and this is Charle," she started, bringing everyone's attention to the tiny cat beside her.

"Hey," Charle replied, nodding at Happy, "I'm an Exceed. Pleased to meet you all and I am glad to see another Exceed too."

"What type of magic do you use, Wendy?" Miss Mira asked her softly.

"I was taught by Grandine, the air dragon. I am the Air Dragon Slayer," she said looking straight at Miss Mira.

"Air Dragon Slayer?" whispers were heard around the basement and Natsu and Gajeel turned to look at the little girl.

A grin was visible on Natsu's face. He walked towards her and kneeled so that he'll by the same height as her. He put Happy on the floor and started sniffing her.

"How can you be a Dragon Slayer? You are so tiny," Natsu stared at her.

"Can you don't scare the poor girl," Erza walked towards him and punched him in the head.

"O-k-a-y…" Natsu said rubbing his head, "Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel, FairyTail's hottest guy, literally."

"Since when were you the hottest guy in Fairy Tail?" Erza asked him, putting her hand on his head, gently rubbing it; already sorry that she had beaten him.

Natsu looked at her and look back at the floor, pouting, "Whatever."

"Pleased to meet you, Natsu-san," Wendy said with a big smile.

"Nice to see you too, Charle and Wendy," Happy told them as Wendy smiled.

"Maybe we could show her around this place, Happy?" Natsu stood up.

"Aye," Happy shouted.

"Hey, I'm Erza Scarlet," Erza said smiling at her.

Wendy looked from Natsu to Erza as understanding passed through her eyes. Before she could ask it out loud Erza placed her hand over Wendy's mouth and stopped her. (The other members did not see this exchange as Natsu and Erza were blocking their view.)

"Yes but no one else knows so please keep it to yourself," Erza whispered.

"Wendy, mine and Gray's too, please," Cana whispered from behind her and Wendy nodded.

They turned around to see Gray and Natsu fighting, again. The coolest and the hottest guys in Fairy Tail were fighting each other. (Coolest guy is Gray and hottest guy is Natsu.)

"Hi I'm Lucy, this is Loke, Levy, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Bisca and Alzack," Lucy told her, pointing at each one in turn, "I'm sure that Cana didn't mention that fights always happens here."

"Hey kid, Gajeel the Metal Dragon Slayer," Gajeel said from his seat.

"Pleased to meet you all and Cana-san didn't tell me that," Wendy said looking at the fight again.

"Wendy, since you're here, Master said that you'll be taking classes with the rest of the other students. How old are you? Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Miss Mira, I teach all the seventeen year olds in Fairy Tail," Miss Mira told her.

"I'm twelve." Wendy replied

"I see, which means that you'll be in Mr Fried's class, with Romeo and the rest of the students who are fourteen years old and below. Mr Fried is the man with the green hair. Don't worry he is understanding," she pointed to at the man with the green hair.

"Come on, it's time for the party," Natsu shouted.

That was the cue. Everyone started laughing, dancing and congratulating Wendy. Wendy was observing the members of Fairy Tail when she saw that Gajeel started blushing every time Levy was near him. Losing Grandine and finding Charle had made the little girl realize that there is always someone who will love you even if another goes away. Slipping off her seat she went to find Levy. Finding Levy refilling her drink she told her of what she saw to her. Soon, Levy was standing beside Gajeel.

"Gajeel, can you follow me to the garden outside? I want to talk to you," Levy told him and the puzzled, Gajeel agreed.

"Gajeel, do you like me?" Levy asked him, grateful for the darkness around the stairs up to the first floor as she was blushing.

"Erm…that was sudden. What are you talking about bookworm?" Gajeel replied, his face equally as red as Levy's.

"Just answer the question, Gajeel."

"I guess so," he replied, feeling nervous.

"You like me just as a friend?" Levy pressed for more information.

"M-more than a friend, Levy," he stammered, "I love you."

"….Me too," Levy blushed and smiled and placed her hand into Gajeel's hand.

Holding her hand tightly, Gajeel turned and put his other hand on the back of her head. Leaning forward, until his head was on Levy shoulder he breathed in, taking in her scent. They stood there for awhile before turning back to go into the basement where the party was held.

# Back in the basement #

Cana saw Gray walking to the Fairy Tail's library. Following him, she walked to the balcony in the library.

"Gray, are you angry at me?" Cana asked him, feeling very guilty, for waking him like she did.

"Huh? No, of course not," Gray turned around to see Cana who was staring at the ground.

"Then why aren't you talking to me? Why were you ignoring us in the car?" Cana asked him as she leaned on the railing at the balcony.

"I should apologize. I'm really grumpy when I wake up in the morning. It's not your fault, Cana," he told her hugging her from the back.

"When you wake up you are grumpy? You are sure that it's not because I poured warm water on your face?" Cana asked him, placing her hand on his.

"I'm sure," Gray told her, as both of them stood there, enjoying the peacefulness and the scenery before them.

"I'm glad," Cana whispered.

"Erm…Cana will Wendy and Charle be staying with you and the girls?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, Juvia's moving in with Erza because Erza's house is bigger. So, there'll only be Lucy, Wendy, Charle and me. Wendy and Charle will be using Juvia's old room," Cana replied.

"Hmmm…" Gray said, looking out into the beautiful school.

# Back in the basement at one corner #

"Loke…I think I like…" Lucy mumbled.

"Lucy, I think that you following me around school is very annoying. Don't tell me that you like me," Loke told her, unaware that her feelings were true. Most of the girls confessed to him caused he is the most popular guy in school and he always gets cheated in the end.

The heart-broken Lucy ran out into the garden only to bang into Natsu and Erza who were walking together, talking on certain issues.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Natsu and Erza inquired.

"Loke, said that I was annoying," Lucy cried.

Putting his hands around her and making her sit on the bench beside Erza, Natsu held her as she cried. Meanwhile, as Lucy left, Loke heard her crying.

Loke P.O.V

Why is she crying? No girl ever cried for me. Wait don't tell her feeling are real. Shit, I love her but I thought she was just playing a fool. I am such a baka.

P.O.V ends

Loke raced in the direction Lucy ran only to see Natsu's hands around her. He ran up to them and punched Natsu on his face.

"Why did you do that for?" Erza yelled at him as she ran to Natsu.

"Because he l-l-l-loves her," Natsu answered Erza as Loke blushed at looked at anything but at Natsu and Erza.

Looking around he realized that Lucy was still crying. He walked towards her and sat down by her side.

"Lucy, are you okay? I didn't mean it. I'm not used to others doing that to me. I mean, the other girls only told me that they loved me because of my looks. I'm sorry but I love you too," Loke told her.

"Loke…" she looked at him and smiled, throwing her arms around him, "I'm happy."

Looking at the happy couple, Natsu followed Erza to the Fairy Tail Council Room. As she was the class president of Fairy Tail, she had plenty of work to do.

In the Fairy Tail Council Room, Erza ordered Natsu to sit on the chair.

"Does your jaw hurt?" Erza asked him.

"You mean that lame punch that Loke gave me? Of course not," Natsu said trying not to wince as she put her hand on his jaw.

"Don't lie to me, Natsu," Erza told him in a slightly more threatening voice.

"It doesn't hurt as much as the punch you gave me," Natsu mumbled.

"Oh…" Erza said, taken aback, "Sorry…. just don't disturb me while I do the work or we'll be staying here forever."

Erza went to her desk and started on the work she had to do as Fairy Tail's class president. Meanwhile, Natsu kept as quiet as he could. He sat on another chair at the table and played with the pens on the table, imagining them to be Gray and himself. After awhile he sat at the window seat looking out into the compound of RFA. He continued keeping himself busy around the little room looking at Erza every short while to see if she was looking at him. It was slightly pissing him of a bit by a bit. After an hour or so, he sat back down at the window seat and stared out at RFA as he let his past memories cloud his head. Before long he was asleep.

# Around 2 hours after he slept, at the Fairy Tail Council Room #

Natsu was awake but he still kept pretending that he was asleep as he saw Erza finish up her work and pack her bag. She turned and saw him at the window seat, 'asleep'. She walked hesitantly towards him and put her hand on his head.

Rubbing his head she whispered, "I'm sorry Natsu."

"Ah, Rin-chan you're so beautiful," Natsu said 'dreaming' about the supermodel, Suki Rin. (He was pretending, he wanted to make her angry. Just, like she made him keep quiet for a about 4 hours.)

Erza glared at his supposedly sleeping form and punched him again. Natsu yelled in pain and 'woke up'.

"What were you dreaming about, Natsu?" she growled.

"Nothing," he said, rubbing his head again.

Natsu stood up and grabbed his school bag and was about to walked out of the room, yawning loudly when Erza stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Erza asked him.

"Huh, home. Where else would I go?" Natsu answered her.

"Aren't you going to help with all these stacks of papers?" Erza asked him, confused.

"Why would I?" Natsu answered back, again.

"Weren't you waiting for me? Who's going to bring me home now?" Erza asked him, her voice getting softer and softer with every word.

"Nope and I don't know. Maybe you can take the bus," Natsu suggested.

Erza stared at him, unsure of what to say. She turned to take her bag, only to find that Natsu had beaten her to it.

"Hey, are you okay? I was just kidding you know?" Natsu told her.

He put both their bags down on Erza's table and walked towards her. He put his hand on her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her. Erza closed her eyes and waited for Natsu's lips to pressed against hers when, suddenly, the council room door was opened. Shocked, Erza pushed Natsu away from herself and stared at the doorway only to find Miss Mira standing there with another pile of papers.

"Oh my, what a sight. Good evening Natsu and Erza. Anyway, Erza all these should be finished by next Sunday. Just a word of advice don't ever continue with whatever you were doing just now unless you are sure that Master Makarov is not around," Miss Mira said as she put down the small pile of papers on Erza's desk and took the completed pile out of the room and winked at them.

"Yes, Miss Mira, we're leaving now," Erza blushed and both of them bowed.

With that, both Erza and Natsu walked down the stairs and out of the RFA. They took Natsu's motorcycle and left the school compound.

From the Teachers Room Miss Mira was looking down at the obviously loving couple. She sighed as someone wrapped them arms around her waist.

"Fried…" Mira whispered as she turned around, lifting her head to meet Fried's awaiting lips.

Unfortunately, they were rudely interrupted by a short man coughing at the doorway. The couple sprang apart, like guilty lovers.

"You should take your own advice sometimes, Mira. Its late you two should be leaving soon," Makarov said as he informed them that he was going to lock the school soon.

"Yes, Master," both Fried and Mira said as they blushed a deep red.

* * *

This story will not be ending so fast. There is more to come look forward too it.. THANKS FOR ALL SUPPORT SO FAR SO CONTINUE REVIEWING!

Arigatou!


	9. Wendy meets Romeo

Back with new chapter however this chapter is not as long as the previous chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 9 - Wendy meets Romeo**_

"Charle, its Monday. We're going to school, aren't you glad?" Wendy asked the little cat.

"Wendy, only Lucy, Cana and you are going. Cats are not allowed in the school because normal humans also go there," Charle expressed her disagreement with a snort.

"Oh, will you be okay alone?" Wendy asked her beloved cat with obvious worry in her soft voice.

"Of course, Happy and I are going for a short flight around Fiore. I won't be alone and don't worry I'll be here when you are back from school," Charle blushed.

Wendy noticed this blush but did not say anything as she knew Charle will just deny it. So, she just got ready for school while Charle complained about how short the skirts of the uniforms were. Leaving she room, she saw Lucy and Cana in the living room. They were not wearing uniforms.

"Cana-san, Lucy-san don't you two have to wear uniforms?" Wendy asked them, she was confused.

"The higher level doesn't have any uniforms, Wendy. Only Mr Freed's class and the normal students have uniforms," Lucy explained.

Wendy nodded slowly as understanding flashed on her face. Soon, they were on their way to school.

Wendy's Point of View

When we reached the school, Gray-kun and Natsu-kun were fighting, again. When the Cana-san walked past him without saying anything, Gray-kun lost focus and Natsu-kun ended up punching his face.

"Cana," Gray-kun walked to her, rubbing his cheek.

"Yes, love?" Cana-san asked back, smiling and hugging him. (She can do because there's no one around except Lucy and Wendy.)

"Is something wrong?" Gray-kun hugged her back.

"Not in front of Wendy please," Lucy-san sounded amused as she scolded them.

Unfortunately, they did not hear her. I laughed.

"No why?" Cana-san replied, looking confused.

"You didn't say 'hi' just now?" Gray-kun prompted.

"My boyfriend is mature, he's not childish. So, he doesn't fight with idiots like that Natsu," Cana-san sighed.

"Okay," Gray sighed, visibly relieved but at the same time a little sad.

After Lucy brought me to my class I saw a familiar green-haired man at the teacher's seat.

"Mr Freed, this is your new student, Wendy Marvel," Lucy-san introduced me, while I hid behind her.

Mr Freed just nodded. After Lucy left, Mr Freed gestured to the chair on the far right, motioning for me to sit there. As the bell rang, my future classmates entered the classroom. When everyone settled down, Mr Freed stood up.

"Wendy, come here," he told me. I got frightened and I walked slowly to the front of the class.

"Class this is Wendy Marvel. She's the new student to this class; treat her well and no bullying the new student. Romeo, you'll be her guide, explain the rules to her. Wendy, if you need anything or if you have any questions ask Romeo, he'll tell you everything you need to know. By the way, why don't you tell everyone your powers?" Mr Freed told me.

"I'm Wendy Marvel and I am an Air Dragon Slayer," I whispered, I wanted to fit in class and not have everybody scared of me on the first day.

The class was silent. When Mr Freed gave me a nod I quickly walked back to my seat. To my surprise I was seating next to a boy. We did not talk to each other during the whole lesson but I could feel everyone in the class staring at me. I wanted to cry. Soon, the recess bell rang. I walked out of the West SR and into the East SR.

Suddenly, sensing that I was not alone, I turned around, only to find the boy who was sitting beside me in class, following me.

"Hey Wendy," he called out.

"Hi, you are…" I dragged the word.

"Oh sorry, my name is Romeo Conbolt, your guide," he explained.

"Oh, hi sorry I didn't recognize you," I apologized.

"Its ok, come on I bet you want to see Natsu and Gajeel and erm…you're going the wrong way," Romeo told me with a warm smile.

I blushed. I felt a new, unknown warm feeling in my heart. I felt an attraction towards Romeo. Without, waiting for my answered he dragged me in another way. His hand was holding my wrist and I felt that he would feel my pulse speed up. Soon, we reached the East SR, it was very different from the West SR. I paused outside the door and stared at Romeo as he barged in.

"Wendy, how was your new class? And why are you following him around?" Lucy-san sprinted to stand in front of him.

"It was fine and he's my guide, for a while," I said as I blushed.

"Oh…" Lucy-san stared at me and her gaze moved to Romeo, quickly making a connection and she squealed.

I blushed even harder. I ate the home-made lunch box made by Cana-san. Then, when the bell rang again, signaling the end of recess, Romeo and I walked back to the West SR for the rest of our classes with Mr Freed.

After two hours, school was over. As the seniors classes finished late Romeo offered to walk me home.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Twelve," I answered.

"That means you are a year younger than me but that's fine we can still be friends. I am strong enough to protect anyone," he boasted about his powers as I laughed.

"You have a nice laugh," he complimented me.

"Thanks, this is my house see you tomorrow," I waved at his already retreating figure and unlocked the house door with the spare key, only to find Charle watching the television.

I started to tell Charle about my day.

Wendy's Point of View end

# After the seniors class was over at the roof top #

Cana was at the roof top after lunch, she was waiting for Gray to finish his extra class with Miss Mira and Natsu. Loke had already walked Lucy home.

"Cana come on lets go, its getting late," Gray told her as he wound his arms around her waist and leaned onto her shoulder.

When Cana nodded and turned to face him. Leaning forward to kiss him, they both heard a cough. They both turned to find the Class President, Erza Scarlet and a laughing Natsu behind her.

"No loitering here after school hours, guys," Erza sighed.

"No fair, you let Natsu stay back with you in the Council Room," Cana argued back.

"S-Shut up and leave!" Erza shouted, blushing.

"Come on, Cana," Gray told Cana, he helped her carry her bag and followed her out of the door.

At the same time, he thanked her for waiting for him. Soon, they were in Gray's car and were speeding away to Cana's house.

"Uh…Cana, why does Natsu wait for Erza?" Gray questioned her.

"Oh that's because they are dating. Its no big deal," Cana told him.

Gray freaked out at first. Erza was dating the hot-head. After thinking about it he laughed it off.

"So how was the extra class?" Cana asked Gray as he took a right-turn at the junction.

"Boring as usual…it is difficult to stay awake and Natsu kept dozing off," he replied, yawning.

"Ha ha…anyway what do you plan on doing for your vacation next week?" Cana questioned him as he stopped at a red light.

"I don't know. I haven't really started thinking about it. What about you?," Gray told her.

"The girls were planning on going to the beach…" Cana told him her plans.

"Alone?" he asked softly, as the traffic light turned green, he personally wanted to spend all the time he could with his beloved Cana.

"Of course not you didn't think that I wanted to spend the holidays without you, did you?" Cana gasped in fake horror.

"Nope," Gray answered too quickly, causing Cana to giggle.

Gray turned his face away purposely when he felt his face getting hotter. Unfortunately for him, Cana noticed his blush and laughed out loudly.

"T-thanks for wanting to spend some time with me, Cana," he said a bit stiffly when he heard her laugh.

"Gray, are you okay? This is so not like you," Cana teased.

"Shut up!" Gray told her softly.

"Besides with whom would I spend my vacation with besides my boyfriend?" Cana asked a rhetorical question as she kissed Gray's cheek before getting out of the car as Gray stopped in front of her house.

"I guess so…" he ruffled her hair after he got out of his car with her.

"Hey! Don't mess up my hair like I am a child," Cana protested but Gray only smirked.

"I will tell you the details for the beach trip soon," Cana shouted to him as she opened the door and stepped into her house.

With a final goodbye wave she shut the door, turning around to find a really curious Lucy, who had a look on her face that told Cana that it was better to ignore her now. (Lucy really curious about Cana's unofficial 'date' that she went on just now, which plainly means that she wants gossip.)

'She's definitely driving me crazy…' Gray smiled to himself as he drove back to his house.

* * *

Next chapter on NatsuxErza, look forward to it! Reviews really really needed!


	10. Natsu's Secret

What is Natsu's mini secret? Find out here, in this Chapter. :)

* * *

_**Chapter 10 – Natsu's secret**_

Erza was waiting for Natsu at the student council room while doing her work.

She sighed and thought, 'Why does he have to pick stupid fights with that ridiculous Gray?

Then I have to wait for him just so that he can walk me home…'

Though she liked Natsu, she thought that he should stop picking fights with Gray, just because she did not want him to get hurt, even though Gray would be the one who was going to get hurt because, like her, Natsu was a seriously good fighter. She looked at the clock; it was almost time for the class to be over. She quickly finished up the last of the paper work and packed her bag. Then, she stood up, picked up her bag and walked to the door. Looking at the door to see if she forgot anything, she turned and shut the door behind her. Then, she made her way to the East SR. Just as she reached the room, she met Gray coming out of the room.

"Nice lesson?" she asked him, sarcastically.

"What do you think?" he smirked back as he continued walking.

'That idiot,' Erza thought to herself.

Walking inside the room she saw Natsu packing his bag. Bowing to Miss Mira, as she left, she walked over to talk to Natsu.

"Hey," Erza kissed his cheek.

"Hey, how was your day?" Natsu questioned her, kissing her cheek.

Erza grimaced. Natsu chuckled as he closed his bag, making sure that the contents were out of her view. He did not want her to laugh. They walked out of the room and towards the roof top, where they always spend a short period of their time before heading home. When they reached there, an unwanted presence greeted them. Gray and Cana were there and they were about to kiss.

"Cough, cough," Erza interrupted them, while I just laughed.

"No loitering after school, guys," Erza sighed.

"No fair, you let Natsu stay back with you in the Council Room," Cana argued back.

"Shut up and leave!" Erza shouted, blushing.

"Come on, Cana," Gray told Cana, he helped her carry her bag and followed her out of the door.

"Don't let her piss you off," Natsu laughed as he sat on the floor.

"So, you can get pissed off at her boyfriend but I can't get pissed off at her?" Erza questioned back, still a bit embarrassed at what Cana said.

"Sit down with me," Natsu patted the ground beside him.

"So, what have you had planned for next week's vacation?" Natsu changed the subject as soon as Erza sat down.

"Oh, I don't know. The girls were planning a trip to the beach. Of course with you and some of the other guys," Erza told him.

"Hmm," Natsu seemed preoccupied.

"Is something wrong?" Erza asked him.

"No, nothing, just who else is going?" Natsu asked back.

"Cana, Gray, Lucy and Loki," Erza told him.

"Okay, anyway it's time to start walking back. My ride's in the shop for maintenance and won't Juvia be worried? She's staying with you, right?" Natsu stood up, carrying both Erza's and his bag.

Erza nodded, "Let's go."

The walk to Erza's house was short as she lived quite near the school.

"Why were you so sarcastic to Gray?" Natsu asked her, breaking the silence between them.

"I don't know, he just pisses me off, a lot," she added, holding onto Natsu's arm.

"O-k-a-y…I still don't get it," Natsu pulled his arm away from her.

"It's just that you keep fighting with him and one of you might get hurt. Also it's very embarrassing to see you to fight every time you fight each other," Erza answered him, looking away from his expression.

"Oh…okay then, I will not fight him anymore," Natsu sighed.

"Are you sure?" Erza turned to look at him, disbelieve in her eyes.

"Yes, Erza, I won't lie to you right?" Natsu whispered into her ear.

Erza blushed, "Erm…ah, look there's my house."

Natsu laughed as Erza ran up the steps and knocked the door. She turned, her face still as red as her hair.

"See you tomorrow, Erza," Natsu waved.

"Sure Natsu," Erza waved her hand and turned as Juvia opened the door.

"Juvia was worried about you, Erza-san," Juvia told her.

"Don't be Juvia I'll have a lot of work to do as the Student President of FairyTail," Erza sighed and enter after a quick wave to Natsu, "besides Natsu wanted to walk me back, so it's no big deal."

Natsu sighed, thinking about the next weeks' vacation. He wanted to spend the entire week with Erza but the **girls** just _had_ to plan something like that and now he can't even fight Gray. Natsu took out his phone and dialed Gray's number.

"What is it Flame-Pants?" Gray asked him.

"Nothing Prince Frostbite, just that Erza said that I can't fight you anymore," Natsu told her.

"Since when did you take orders from Erza?" Gray sneered.

"Since the day she became my girlfriend, dumb icicle," Natsu sighed, "heard that you and Cana wanted to keep it a secret for now."

"Yes, Wendy said something about Erza wanting to keep your relationship a secret too, Flame-Pants," Gray taunted Natsu.

"Whatever, I bet even Cana told you not to fight with me," Natsu replied.

"W-what, how did you know?" Gray asked him.

"She's probably scared that I'd beat you up real bad," Natsu laughed.

"What the hell, you stupid, dumbass," Gray scolded him as he got angrier.

"Whatever, I'm going to go sleep. Bye, Ice-Pants," Natsu yawned as he unlocked his door.

"Bye Flame-Pants," Gray bid him goodbye.

Natsu could not wait to hear from Erza the plans of the holidays next week. Eventually, tiring himself out with all the excitement he fell on his bed and took out a little book. The book was about learning how to be a good boyfriend to girls. He did not want Erza to get bored of him or anything so he needed to make sure that she is happy. (The same book that was in his bag which he didn't want Erza to see.)

* * *

The holiday is the next chapter, look forward to it.!

Natsu: Click the review button

Gray: Why?

Natsu: Just do it. It is fun.

Gray: Fun?

Natsu: Stop asking so many questions. Its bursting my brain, you stupid Popsicle!

Gray: You little pink-haired flame head!

Natsu: What did you say?

Then, they started fighting...

Erza and Cana: Didn't we tell you to stop fighting?

Gray and Natsu: Aye sir!*cowering in fear*

Happy: Please Review!


	11. HeartBreak

Chapter 11 is here!

* * *

_**Chapter 11 - First day at the Beach (Heart-break)**_

"Hey Erza, everyone," Natsu nodded at Cana, Lucy and Loke.

"Hey Natsu," Erza hugged him.

"Cough, cough," Cana stared at them.

"Why are you so pissed off, Cana," Natsu asked her, putting his hand around Erza's waist.

Cana glared at him and stared at her phone. Gray still has not arrived and he did not even call her.

"Her boyfriend is missing, Natsu," Lucy laughed as she moved closer to Loke.

"Lucy, if I were you, I'd shut up right about now. That is unless you want me to shut your mouth for you?" Cana threatened her in a sickly sweet voice, as she shoved her fist near Lucy's face.

"Lucy got owned!" Natsu smirked at her.

Cana glared at him, "The same goes you, kid."

"Aye, sir," Natsu hid behind Erza as she laughed.

Cana paced around the railway station as she scolded Gray, under her breathe.

"That fool, he said that he would be here at 10.30 but now…he's thirty minutes late. That little…" Cana stopped in front of Erza.

"Relax, Cana, maybe he's stuck in traffic or something," Erza tried to pacify to girl.

"Maybe, maybe not," Cana mumbled at her.

"Come on Cana, he'll be here soon," Loke told her.

"Guys, you head to the beach first. I'll just wait for Gray," Cana sighed.

"Are you sure, you want to be here alone?" Lucy looked around the railway station.

"You being scared of some guys who can't use magic proves that you're weak, Lucy-san," Cana teased her.

"Why you…" Lucy growled at her as Cana just laughed.

"You go ahead, everyone. I'll wait for that _**Prince**_," Cana said it so sadistically that even Erza was taken aback.

"Erm…okay we'll see you there. Don't kill him or I won't have anyone to fight – I mean talk to," Natsu changed his sentence after a glare from Erza.

"I'll try to do that, Natsu," Cana smiled at him.

"Okay, then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Natsu started running towards the train after waving at Cana.

Cana sighed at sat on the bench after everyone left. She pulled out her phone and dialed Gray's number.

"Hey Cana," Gray panted into the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Cana almost screamed into the phone.

"Erm…I'm behind you?" Gray said as soon as he got his breathe back.

Cana turned to see him leaned against the bench she was sitting on. He was sweating a lot.

"Gray, what happened to you?" Cana asked him, she was shocked.

"Woke up late, had to run all the way here," Gray sat on the bench as Cana pushed him towards it.

"Why didn't you put an alarm to wake you up?" Cana asked him, angrily.

"I didn't do that because my girlfriend said that she will call me in the morning to wake me up," Gray stared at her.

"Oh…I didn't call you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you or anything," Cana apologized to him, looking at the ground.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that it's not your fault," Gray kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, love," Cana returned his kiss.

"Come on, the others will be waiting at the beach. Let's go," Gray stood up and pulled on her hand to get her to stand.

A few minutes later, the two lovers were standing on the crowded train. Cana was facing Gray and Gray was holding onto the rail on the train to keep balance and Cana was holding onto his free hand. The other supplies were in his haversack on his back. Suddenly, the train jerked to a stop and Cana ended up, kissing Gray on his lips. Everybody's eyes were on them. Cana blushed and looked out of the window as Gray just smirked at her.

- Two hours later -

*At the train station, before going to the beach*

Cana walked out the train quickly and rushed to the beach, leaving Gray alone in the station. Gray walked slowly, in the way that Cana ran, thinking that she was only excited to go to the beach as there are no beaches in Magnolia. Losing sight of her, he ran faster. Suddenly, he was attacked by a cyclone of scarlet hair. Erza punched him in his stomach, causing him to double over.

"What did you do to her?" Erza growled at him.

"I didn't do anything to her, really," Gray managed to cough out.

"Oh, really? Then why isn't she with you now?" Erza pulled him up by the back of his shirt.

From far, Cana saw Erza punching Gray. Shocked by Erza's behavior she ran towards them.

"What the hell are you doing to him, Erza?" Cana asked her as she helped Gray to stand and Natsu was holding Erza back.

"What did he do to you?" Erza asked Cana, her voice dripped with venom.

"He didn't do anything," Cana screamed at her.

"Then why did you run before him? You always want to spend as much time as possible with him, right?" Erza asked him.

"The train stopped suddenly so, we moved forward and I ended up kissing Gray when everyone was looking at us. So, I was embarrassed and erm…I had to…you know…" Cana stuttered.

"Oh, so that's what happened…"Erza said blushing, slightly as Natsu let her go to hold his stomach as he laughed.

Lucy, Loke and Gray were laughing too as Cana blushed, furiously.

"Let's get to the chalet, guys. We're being the centre of attention again," Loke told the rest as he carried a surprised Lucy to their chalet.

"Come on; give us your bags, guys. We'll carry them there, as an apology," Erza said uncomfortably. (She doesn't like to lose her pride.)

Cana gave Erza her bag and Natsu took Gray's bag. Then, the four of them walked towards the chalet to choose their rooms.

"Are you okay?" Cana asked Gray after she made him sit on the bed.

"I'm fine. I'm not a child you know," Gray whined.

"Whatever," Cana said as she used her Card Magic to heal him.

"Cana-san, change into your swimming attire, we're going to play in the sea," Lucy shouted from across the house.

"Coming…. Go and change, Gray," Cana ordered him, before running into the toilet with her swimming costume.

In five minutes, all of them were in their swimming attire. Natsu was wearing black shorts with a flame pattern on it. Erza was wearing a black swimming costume. Lucy was wearing a pink swimming costume with green hearts on it. Loke was wearing a black short like Natsu's but without the flame pattern on it. Cana and Gray were both wearing navy swim suits.

"You guys match. That's so cute," Lucy squealed.

Both Gray and Cana looked at each other and blushed.

"Whatever lets go swimming," Natsu shouted and run out of the door, dragging Erza behind him.

Soon, all of them were playing in the beach. They played in the water and sand until they were all very tired. All of them, headed back to the chalet and the boys got dressed while the girls soaked in the Jacuzzi.

"Hey guys, since the girls are all taking a long time, why don't we go find someone else to talk to?" Loke asked Gray and Natsu.

"No," Gray answered him, quickly.

"You mean we can talk to other girls?" Natsu asked him.

"Well, yeah," Loke told Natsu, "but girls are very difficult to get you know."

"For you," Natsu teased him.

"So, why don't you show me how you do it?" Loke asked him.

"Okay…" Natsu walked out of the chalet and into the night.

When, he walked out he saw a very beautiful girl. She was going to the party at the beach. Natsu smirked and followed her. He put his hand on her shoulder and the girl turned around. (No worries, she's not as beautiful as or more beautiful than Erza.)

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" he asked the girl.

Unfortunately for him, Erza had come out of the chalet and she had heard whatever Natsu told the girl. Erza glared the girl, who turned and ran away from them. Natsu was confused. He turned around and banged into Erza.

"So, you want to go for a walk with another girl? When you have a girlfriend?" Erza glared at him.

"No, it's just Loke said…" Natsu started to say but Erza just walked away.

"Hey, Erza. C'mon you know I don't mean it!" he shouted playfully at her retreating figure but she just continued walking in the direction of the chalet.

'That Loke is so…going to get it from me,' Natsu growled.

Erza immediately went up to her room when she reached the chalet.

"So, Natsu you lost?" Loke made fun of him.

"You stupid, dumbass," Natsu growled as fire coated his fists.

"Natsu, stop being and idiot," Gray advised him.

"You want to fight me too?" Natsu glared at him.

"No, but when Erza came in and she was crying, Flame-Pants," Gray told him.

"Crying?" Natsu asked him as the flames on his fists disappeared.

Gray just pointed to the second floor where all the bedrooms were. Natsu stopped shouting at Loke and Gray and he ran up towards her room.

"Good, he lost. Now, it's my turn," Loke said as he walked out of the room.

Unfortunately for him, Lucy heard what happened from Erza and she saw Loke walk out of the chalet.

'That freaking idiot,' Lucy thought to herself as she walked out of the door after Loke.

She ran out into the beach looking for Loke. That was when she heard his voice. He was talking to a girl. Losing her temper, she stormed out, to stand in front of them. She looked so fierce that the other blonde girl ran away.

"So, Loke what were you doing here?" Lucy asked her, smiling.

"Lucy, I was waiting for you so that we could go for a night stroll at the beach," Loke told Lucy, thinking that she did not know what he was talking to the other girl.

"Oh, you think I want to go for a walk with you, after I have seen you flirting with some other girl? You are wrong, Loke," Lucy screamed at him and ran away.

"What, no Lucy!" Loke ran after her but Lucy slammed the chalet door in his face and ran up to her room.

"Where's Lucy?" Loke asked Gray as he slowly opened the door, who just pointed in the direction of the stairs.

On his way up, Loke saw Natsu still knocking on Erza's door. He also banged into Cana but he kept running towards her room. Cana walked down the stairs and sat down beside Gray.

Gray put his arms around her and kissed Cana.

"So, what happened to them?" she asked pointing to the stairs.

"Oh, that…Loke told us to go flirt with other girls and –" Gray could not finish his sentence as Cana had stood up and punched him in his face before storming up the stairs.

"Cana, it's not me. I didn't do it. Cana!" Gray yelled and ran after her.

When he reached her room, she screamed at him and slammed the door before jumping on the bed and starting to cry.

Outside the doors, all three guys were heart-broken and Natsu and Gray wanted to kill Loke…

* * *

Review this chapter and I think jealousy will be entering this story soon... Look forward to it!


	12. Make Up or Break Up

It has been 2 weeks since I updated this story because I was focusing in my other story 'I Love My Rival' and a future story 'Missing Natsu'. Anyway, on to the story...

* * *

_**Chapter 12 - Second day at the beach (Make up or Break up)**_

_Cana's side in the morning  
_

Cana sat up on the bed, she felt very groggy. She had been crying the entire night and had only fallen asleep in the early morning after watching the sunrise, which had caused her to cry even more.

'That Gray, how dare he. Flirting with other girls even though he has a girlfriend,' Cana thought to herself.

Mumbling, under her breath Cana rummaged in her bag to take her clothes then, she walked into the bathroom to bathe.

_Lucy's side in the morning_

'Stupid Loke, that little two-timing pest, how dare he… My first boyfriend and I already have to break up with him,' Lucy thought as she punched her pillow with all her might.

She scolded him, repeatedly, as she opened her bag. She was so furious that she almost ripped her bag into two pieces.

'Aquarius is going to make my life miserable for this,' Lucy thought as she stormed around the room before deciding to take a long bath and getting ready to leave the beach, so she could go and spend some time with Wendy and Charle who were currently staying in Erza's house with Juvia.

Smiling to herself, she stepped into the spa-like bathroom. (All the bathrooms are like the spa.)

_Erza's side in the morning_

Erza woke up in the morning, she sat on the hugging her bolster as she recalled the past night's events…

_Flashback _

_She came out of the bathroom and went into the hall. Gray and Loke were there watching TV._

"_Where's Natsu?" she asked Loke._

_Loke gestured to the door and continued watching the television programme. She had walked outside and looked around to find Natsu's pink hair. When she saw it, she ran towards him. As she neared, she heard Natsu talking to another girl. Erza glared at her and the girl ran away. After screaming at Natsu, she ran back to the chalet and into her room, crying. After tiring herself out, with all that crying, she had fallen asleep._

_Flashback ends_

She got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom, making up her mind to ignore Natsu.

NORMAL P.O.V

After bathing, Cana came out of her room, only to see Natsu slumped over against the wall beside Erza's room.

"Natsu, wake up," Cana rushed towards him.

"Erza, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," Natsu spoke in his sleep.

"Natsu, wake up. It's not Erza, it's me, Cana," Cana shook him.

"Cana…" Natsu said as she helped him into his room.

When she walked out, she saw Gray came out of his room and walked past Natsu's.

'Cana, what is she doing in Natsu's room?' he stood there for a second.

'Gray…' Cana thought to herself, she wanted to hug him and wish him 'good morning' but…

Gray and Cana just walked to the hall in silence. Gray sat on the sofa and started watching the TV, like always. Cana walked to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast. After making it, she realised that was only enough for five people. She took one of the plates and put it on a tray with some juice and brought it up to Natsu's room.

"Natsu, I'll leave your plate here. Go and bathe. Then, you can eat your breakfast," Cana woke him up.

"Okay," Natsu said before walking quietly to the bedroom.

Cana walked down, only to see Lucy and Erza talking to Gray.

"Good morning, Cana," Lucy greeted her.

"Good morning, I made some breakfast, come and eat," Cana led them to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Erza noticed that there were only four plates. So, she asked if either Cana or Gray had eaten.

"I already ate. That would be Cana's plate," Gray said as he entered the kitchen.

Cana just stared at him. She knew for a fact that Gray did not like her to starve, especially because of him.

'If so, why would he flirt with other girls?' Cana thought to herself, before making up her mind to talk to him later.

"I'm leaving," Lucy announced as they ate. (Gray was still in the kitchen, drinking a glass of Sprite, and to make sure that Cana ate.)

"Why?" Gray asked her.

"Loke," Lucy answered as if it explained everything.

"Come on, you're going to let some _**guy **_ruin your holiday?" Cana scoffed.

Gray froze, 'She's not going to talk to me ever again. Damn you, Loke.'

"No, but –" Lucy started.

"No buts, you are going to stay with Cana and me. Plus the beach trip will be over by tomorrow," Erza 'commanded'. (Unknowingly, commanded.)

After breakfast, Erza and Lucy went to the beach without Cana. Cana wanted to just stay in the chalet for a while. As Erza and Lucy left, Loke came down the stairs, looking like he did not sleep for the entire night.

"Come here Loke, breakfast's ready," Cana called out to him.

Loke moved to the kitchen, and began to force the food down his throat, like he was forced to eat.

"Loke, slow down, you're going to choke," Cana warned him, patting Loke's head as he started coughing.

"Need to find Lucy and apologise. I saw her bags packed in her room," Loke said between coughs.

"I know where she went but I won't tell you if you don't slow down," Cana threatened him.

Loke sighed and began to eat slowly. In five minutes, he had finished the food and was about to ask her, his question when Natsu interrupted.

"Thanks for the food, Cana. I'm going to look for Erza. Do you know where she went?" Natsu came into the kitchen.

"Yes, she and Lucy went for a walk at the beach. They were going towards the playground," Cana told them; she needed to get rid of them quickly if she wanted to talk to Gray.

The boys ran out of the door quickly and Cana started making another plate of food for Gray. As soon as she finished it, she cleaned the kitchen and walked to the living room, with Gray's plate of food on her hand.

"Gray…your breakfast…sorry it took so long," she said, handing him his plate, not quite looking at him.

Gray felt a sharp pain in his chest. Weirdly, just over his heart. It was like someone had stabbed him with a knife and was twisting it.

'She's not looking at me…' he thought his heart clenching, painfully.

"Thanks," he said before starting to gulp down the food, he was extremely hungry from all the waiting.

"Erm…Gray…" she started again.

"Huh?" he replied, with food in his mouth.

"Stop eating so fast. You might choke," she patted him on his back as he started coughing.

Gray looked at her, "Why do _**you**_ care?"

"You're my _**boyfriend**_…Why won't I be worried!" Cana nearly screamed at him, her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that…" Gray ate slowly.

"I hope I made enough, you look like you're really hungry," Cana turned back to the current situation and easily forgetting their earlier argument.

"Thanks, it was enough," he looked at her.

There was an awkward silence between them, until Gray broke it.

"Why didn't you go with Erza and Lucy?" he asked.

"You didn't eat yet. Plus, I just knew Natsu and Loke would chase after the girls. I didn't want a headache…" Cana muttered.

"That's all?" Gray dug for more information.

"Erm…also I thought that I would talk things out with…you," Cana blushed slightly, looking down.

Gray nodded, "Why were you angry at me last night?"

"Isn't it obvious? You go flirting around with girls and you expect me to still be around you? I have feelings too you know," Cana said, screaming, losing all her control.

"You didn't let me continue my sentence yesterday," Gray whispered softly, her outburst did not bother him.

"What?" Cana scoffed at him, smirking.

"Loke asked us to go and flirt with other girls but I said no. That's why Loke and Natsu were doing a stupid competition," Gray explained to her.

Cana gasped, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, even though that punch you gave me was very painful," Gray laughed a little, trying to lessen the guilt in the air.

When he was Cana flinch, he moved closer to her and hugged her. Cana slowly relaxed and leaned onto him.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. It seems like I keep misunderstanding you, huh?" Cana whispered her sorrow was very obvious.

"Don't worry about it. Just know that I'll always love you," Gray hugged Cana tighter.

"Thank you and I'll always love you, too," Cana whispered back.

* * *

Phew... This story should be ending at Chapter 14 or 15 but dun forget to review this chapter too.


	13. Forgive or Forget

Chpt 13 here...This story is going to end soon... T.T_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13 - Second day at the Beach (Forgive or Forget)**_

"Glad that you did not really break up with me," Gray told Cana before kissing her cheek lightly.

"I'm glad you still love me even after all that misunderstanding…" Cana snuggled closer to Gray who just smiled.

The television was on but the two lovebirds were much too interested in talking to each other than to pay attention to it or to reach for the remote to just switch it off.

"I wonder how things are going with Lucy, Loke, Erza and Natsu," Gray mused.

"Me too…especially since Erza is with Lucy, I doubt that Loke can convince Lucy that he only likes her," Cana agreed.

* * *

So as the Ice Mage and the Card Magic Mage spent some time together, Lucy and Erza were walking to the playground.

"The boys are still sleeping you know…" Erza told Lucy.

"How would you know? Gray was awake," Lucy answered her in a bored voice.

"I saw Natsu sleeping in his room and Loke's room door was closed so…" Erza answered.

"I saw Natsu sleeping outside your room last night," Lucy told her.

"He was sleeping in his when I went to check on him after my bath," Erza said thoughtfully. (This happened after Cana and Gray went down, before Cana brought Natsu's breakfast to his room.)

"Maybe Cana or Gray saw him and told him to go back to his room," Lucy shrugged, "at least Natsu would come running after you. Loke didn't even try talking to me last night."

"You didn't let him try, did you?" Erza told her, trying to act like an example to her.

"You didn't let Natsu try to explain too," Lucy told her sharply.

"LUCY!" someone screamed, before Erza could reply.

"Huh?" both the girls turned around.

"Loke," Lucy whispered, "Erza I have to go, bye."

Lucy ran away from Loke leaving a dumbstruck Erza there. Loke panted and stopped in front of Erza.

"How dare you hurt my friend?" the heart-broken Erza was replaced with Fairy Tail's Titania.

Loke did not answer her. He was busily trying to regain his breathe. Out of his peripheral vision he saw Erza about to attack him. He stopped her from punching him and glared at her.

"You have no right to beat me up, Erza Scarlet. I have hurt her, I know that too but no matter how close a friend you are to her you have no right to beat me or anything. Try acting more like a girl, can you? Why the heck Natsu wants to date you? I have no idea. You can be the strongest but you're still a girl. I really don't see why Natsu insists of being the boyfriend of a girl who acts like a guy the whole time," Loke shook his head and threw Erza's hand away.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Erza was fuming.

"I'm not scared of you Erza. I don't have to be. You are definitely more powerful than me but I'm not scared of you. Under that entire tough act, you are still hurt that Jellal broke up with you. You've found Natsu now, don't lose him…" Loke said before running off to look for Lucy.

He ran towards the playground and saw a blonde girl sitting on the swing, alone. The playground was completely deserted.

"Lucy?" Loke walked closer to the girl, slowly.

"Loke, what do you want?" the girl stood and turned away from him.

"Don't do that, please," Loke's voice cracked on the last word.

"Just tell me what you want, Loke?" Lucy sighed and sat back on the swing.

"To be your boyfriend again," Loke said confidently even though his heart was pounding painfully in his chest.

"Explain…" was the only word Lucy said as she gestured to the other, empty, swing beside her.

"I was wrong, sorry. I shouldn't have gone after the other girls when I had you, I'm really sorry for that," he started walking towards swing.

Lucy only stared at him, "Why did you do that?"

"Old habits, they are hard to get rid of. Give me one more chance please. I'll be the best boyfriend you ever had," Loke was close to begging, he sat on the swing.

Lucy laughed sarcastically, "Loke, you are the first boyfriend I ever had. Didn't I tell you before?"

'I'm her first boyfriend? Heck, she probably only came to me because of my looks. Looks like I was wrong when I was judging her," Loke stared at her in shock. (Remember when Wendy came to join Fairy Tail, during the party.)

"Why did you fall for me?" Loke asked her quietly, he could not meet her eyes.

"When I first saw you, you were helping a small girl look for her mum. I knew that it was your mission but the way you smiled and told the small girl to call you 'elder brother' and to treat you that way. From that moment, I loved you. I have never loved any boy before, hell; I never even felt any type of attraction towards them before. After that you would always visit her, babysit her when her parents were busy…I always saw you with her," Lucy smiled fondly at the memories as Loke stared at the ground still unable to look at her.

"Then, I heard about your habits but I didn't believe them till now," Lucy's voice became hard and totally cold.

'Please forgive me Lucy. I will try to be a better boyfriend to you, please,' a small voice kept playing in his head but he could not think straight because of the pain in his heart.

"I'm sorry, you deserve someone better than me but I will never forget you, Lucy," Loke stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?" Lucy stood up, a small smile playing at her lips.

"What did you just say?" Loke turned around, his eyes wide opened in shock.

Lucy nodded, "I'm not breaking up with you. I still love you but my trust is something that you have to earn."

Loke was unable to say anything. So, he just stood there, like an idiot.

"Come here," Lucy opened her hands, "my only love."

Loke crossed the distance between them and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad, Lucy. I'm so happy. I'm really sorry. From now I'll be the best boyfriend to you, my princess," Loke whispered, burying his face onto her shoulder.

"I just hope Erza's doing okay," Lucy thought out loud.

"Sorry, I had to give her a little piece of my mind just now to get away," Loke apologized to her.

"It's okay, glad you had the courage to do that. I was always too scared to lecture her," Lucy smiled and pulled Loke's head down for her kiss.

* * *

Review this chapter. I also have a poll up in my profile. Take a look at it and vote. Arigatou! XD


	14. Think It Through

Here is Chapter 14! Sorry for late update, guys. I got busy the past two weeks.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

"_I'm not scared of you Erza. I don't have to be. You are definitely more powerful than me but I'm not scared of you. Under that entire tough act, you are still hurt that Jellal broke up with you. You've found Natsu now, don't lose you…" Loke said before running off to look for Lucy._

_**Chapter 14 - Second day at the Beach (Think it through)**_

'Who said that I'm sad over Jellal? He chose a world of hatred and destruction over me. Natsu…he broke my trust when he asked another girl out,' Erza was screaming in her head.

Natsu ran along the beach, looking for Erza. He was about to give up when he saw Loke talking(shouting/lecturing) to her. When Loke ran in the direction Lucy had taken, Natsu decided to make his move.

"Erza, wait…Can you let me explain?" Natsu stared as he was within her hearing range.

"What do you want, Natsu?" Erza sighed and fixed him with a glare.

"I want to explain. You don't have to be my girlfriend again but I need to just explain what happened to you, please," Natsu almost begged.

Erza thought about it, "Lucy _did_ say that I didn't give him a chance. Maybe I will just allow him to explain. I'll think of a decision afterwards. Besides we're only seventeen…not all love lasts, right?"

She made up her mind and answered him, "I will hear your explanation but I will decide if I want to be your girlfriend later."

"Yeah, sure," Natsu nodded seriously.

'He is actually serious about this…" Erza thought as she saw his serious face.

"Last night, Loke came to the living room when you girls were in your rooms. He said that we could go and flirt with other girls. I didn't know what he meant so I didn't answer at first. Then Gray said 'no' and Loke turned to me. I didn't want to lose out to Gray or him so I said okay. Then Loke made it into a competition and I went out. When I saw talking to that girl, you saw me and you screamed at me. Then, you ran away. I tried to follow you but you went into your room and locked the door. I waited there the whole time. Gray and Loke suddenly came up and they were knocking on Cana's and Lucy's doors. Loke, I understand why he had to apologise but I don't understand what Gray did…" Natsu stopped and scratched his head.

"Then…What happened?" Erza rolled her eyes at his childish attitude, resisting the temptation to knock him out.

"Then what happened?" Natsu asked back stupidly.

Erza stopped resisting the temptation and just banged her hand into Natsu's face.

"Ow, ow, ow…wait!" Natsu covered his face from further damage, "I remember."

"Then after a while, Gray sat outside her door," Natsu was suddenly smiling happily, "and do you know what he did? He _cried_…that Prince Frostbite actually _cried_."

Erza stared at him as she thought, 'Is that something to be happy about?"

"Anyway, I was freaked out. I didn't know what to do: comfort him or continue to yell at you through the door. So, I did neither and I just sat there, outside your room. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up from a nightmare, Cana was in front of me. She told me to go to my room…That's all that happened…" Natsu finished solemnly.

"So, you _did_ sleep outside my room, huh?" Erza whispered softly and shook her head.

'Erm…I guess so…" Natsu answered, not quite sure what Erza was talking about.

"Natsu, I know I let you explain but I don't think that things are going to work out between us…I mean look at the fact that you say 'yes' to every competition. You don't even think about what you say. Remember the time you asked me out on a date?" Erza came to the point quickly.

"Yeah, of course, you had fun, didn't you?" Natsu asked her, scratching his head.

"Yeah, I had fun but…the kind of date that girls have in mind is not a day of sparring with their boyfriends. We want to have fun, we want to go out to the movies or a picnic or for a walk **without **fighting with their boyfriend," Erza almost screamed at him.

"Really?" Natsu asked her, his eyes wide open.

"Yes and of course I said I had fun. I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings. Plus, one more thing that girls absolutely hate is that after sparring with their boyfriends they do not like to carry their half-dead boyfriend home," Erza told him, barely holding onto her temper.

"So, what you're trying to say is…" Natsu scratched his head again.

"What I'm trying to say is that I can't go on being your girlfriend!" Erza shouted at him.

"Oh, I guess you really don't love me anymore huh? But listen I have something else to say," Natsu took a deep breath, "I love you. The way I showed it might have been wrong but I love you, I really do."

"I understand but–" Erza tried to say.

"I know, but just think it through, kay? If you need me…I'm here," Natsu hugged her.

Later, they walked back to the chalet, only to see Gray and Cana holding hands and watching TV.

"Hey, Prince Frostbite, I don't understand. I see you last night crying outside her door and now you're holding her hand?" Natsu hid his sad side and made fun of Gray, hoping for a distraction.

"You cried?" Cana held Gray's hand tighter.

"No, of course not," Gray looked away as he remembered last night.

"I'm so sorry," Cana apologized again.

Natsu looked away, feeling jealous. He want a distraction for himself but just ended up making himself feeling worst.

"Guys, we're leaving early tomorrow. Go and pack," Lucy said as she and Loke came into the chalet.

The two couples could see that Erza and Natsu had officially broke up and they did they best not to bring it up. Cana dragged Gray up to get him to start packing. Lucy and Loke packed their bags together, helping each other. Natsu spent most of his time on the second level, inside his room and Erza spent most of her first floor, away from Natsu.

-The next day-

"Come on wake up or we'll miss the train," Cana screamed into Gray's ear.

"What's going on? I thought that you'd wake me up a little softer," Gray stretched, "and what are you doing in my room?"

"I came to wake you up," Cana sighed and tossed him his towel, "Go and take a shower."

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of my room. See you in a few minutes," Gray was still grumpy.

Soon, all of them were ready and they walked to the train station, just in time to board their train.

"Once school reopens we have to concentrate on our studies. No more fooling around, I'm sure all of you want to be full-time mages at Fairy Tail," Erza told them and they nodded.

Gray felt himself wanting to do better so that he could protect Cana and also so that he could stay always stay with her.

* * *

What did you think? Were you expecting Natsu and Erza to break up? Review please!


	15. The ReunionPart 1

Hey everyone! This is the...2nd last chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 15**__** – The Reunion (Part 1)**_

It has been eight years since they had all graduated from Red Fairy Academy. They were all twenty-five years old now. Gray and Cana were full-time mages at Fairy Tail. Loke and Lucy were engaged and getting married soon. Erza and Natsu worked part-time at Red Fairy Academy. They worked in shifts, each shift lasting about one month. Then they take turns working at teachers and mages so they rarely get to see each other. Things were always awkward around them. Freed and Mirajane got married (obviously) and they have a daughter, Lissana. (She was named by Freed after Mirajane's late sister.)

'Only one more week till Valentine's Day, its becoming more and more difficult to keep this secret from Cana,' Gray thought to himself.

"Gray I have something to tell you…" Cana opened the door to his house.

"Can you knock before you come in?" Gray had asked her so many times that he lost count of it.

Cana pouted, "But I have important news…"

"You say that every time. It doesn't work anymore," Gray sighed.

"Who cares? Anyway, Valentine's Day is coming soon and I thought maybe we can get Mira to help us throw a reunion dinner party…" Cana explained her visit.

"Oh, you want a party with everyone in the guild?" Gray asked her as his plan was washed down the drain.

"Yes, think about it…the Fairy Tail basement, food and drinks to one corner and tables and chairs on the other side," Cana visualized, "Oh and I invited Lyon and Sherry too."

"WHAT! You invited Lyon?" Gray screamed in shock.

"Well yes, he's your friend too…" Cana replied, looking unfazed by his outburst.

'How can I tell that to Cana in front of everyone? In front of Lyon,' Gray thought to himself.

"Yeah, just go ahead with your planning, I have something to do," Gray told her and left the house.

He half ran, half walked to the Fairy Tail basement. He was every glad to see Loke and Lucy there. He ran towards them and almost banged into Loke in his hurry to stop.

"What's wrong with you Gray? Cana finally told you that she hates you?" Loke smirked at him, causing Gray to glare at him.

"Of course she didn't say that, Loke. Don't be rude," Lucy reprimanded him as she shook her head.

"Yes of course, my hime," Loke smiled at Lucy, causing her to blush.

"What happened, Gray?" Lucy ignored Loke.

"Cana's organizing a dinner and dance party on Valentine's Day at the Fairy Tail's basement. I don't know if I can do it," Gray told them.

"Of course you can. Just tell it to her. If she really likes you, she won't reject you. Plus, I think that Cana is easier to convince than Lucy. You should know how long I took to convince her," Loke sighed, earning a punch from a very embarrassed Lucy.

"Yeah, yeah but in front of Lyon and Sherry, I don't think I can do it," Gray sat cross from them, subconsciously taking of his shirt.

"Gray…your shirt…" Lucy snapped at him.

As Gray went through his normal frenzy, Loke spoke up after laughing.

"Just do it, Gray. You'll feel better after the confession. Trust me, Cana will love it," Loke clasped her hands together.

"If you say so…" Gray stood up, "I left Cana alone in the house. I'll go see her first."

As he walked out of the guild, his mind was in a jumble of thoughts. He did not realise that his legs had taken him to his secret spot until his banged a tree and fell down. Looking up into the skies, he realised that it was nearing sunset. He walked closer towards the water of the pond, when he saw someone else there. It was Cana. She leaned against the rock, hugging her knees to keep herself warm.

"Cana, what are you doing here?" Gray sat down beside her.

"Gray, so you finished whatever you needed to do?" she asked him, not really answering his question.

"Yes, I thought that you were at my house?" Gray asked again.

"Nothing just thinking…" Cana replied and closed her eyes.

"Cana…my memory goes a long way back," Gray nodded and looked up into the fading light from the sun, "What's going on?"

Cana sighed, Gray just knew her too well. She could not hide anything from him.

"Erm…I heard you talking to Loke and Lucy…can I know what that was about?" she tried not to sound too curious.

Gray laughed, "Of course. What do you want to know?"

Cana hesitated, but eventually whispered, "What can't you tell me?"

Gray was shocked; he did not expect her to ask him about that so straight-forwardly. Cana felt his shock.

"What is it? Please tell me," she whispered as she hugged him, tightly.

"You don't have to be so worried. It's not a bad thing really. I wanted it to be something more memorable but since you asked…" he returned her hug.

Gray stood up and pulled Cana up with him. He kissed her and dug into his pocket. He took out a small blue box and knelt down before her. Cana covered her mouth with her hand that Gray was not holding.

"Cana, will you marry me?" he asked her, the pace of his beating heart was very different in comparison to the clam façade he had on the outside.

"Oh My Gosh, yes," Cana squealed and hugged him.

Gray smiled in response and kissed the top of her head and slipped the ring on her ring finger. Then, they both sat down to enjoy the rest of the sunset with each other. When the sun fully went down Cana broke the silence.

"Gray, are you hungry?" Cana asked him.

"Come on, let's go and eat. I know you're hungry, don't even try denying that," he added as soon as he saw her trying to protest.

"You really know me too well…" Cana whispered as she got up.

Gray smirked at her. With that little smile they walked towards the guild to break their happy news to their hyper-active guild members.

**# ****A week later, on Valentine's Day #**

_-In the morning-_

"Gray can you take the stereos from the car, Mira-san wants it now," Cana yelled from the other side of the room.

He looked around, wondering why he was doing this. There were very few helpers for Cana and Mira. Juvia promised to help Cana as she was her friend. Elfman had to help as it was what a 'man' would do. Freed and Gray had to help and be supportive to their wife and fiancée.

"Gray, please hurry," Mira called from inside the guild.

Sighing, Gray ran to his car to get the stereos. No one in their right mind will want to deal with an angry Mirajane.

~A few hours later~ (I'm going to skip all the decoration part because it's boring.)

(At 2p.m)

"Wow, the guild looks amazing," Cana clasped her hands together, "Thanks for all your help Mira-san, Freed-san, Elfman and Juvia."

"Hope you didn't forget me, Cana-san," a small voice was heard coming from beside Mirajane and Freed.

"Of course not, Lissana," Cana blew a kiss as the eight year old girl as Gray opened his arms, gesturing for her to come to him.

"Yay," Lissana cheered as Gray lifted her into the air.

Everyone laughed, looking at the little girl who was feeling like a princess.

"It's a pity Lucy, Levy and Erza-san missed this," Cana told Juvia.

"Juvia was wondering the same thing. Unfortunately, they had to go on a mission but Juvia heard that they'll be back before the party starts," Juvia answered her as her as they walked to Gray's car.

Cana nodded and opened the door and gestured for Juvia to get in. after everyone got into the car, Gray started the car and drove to Erza's house. (Juvia is still staying there.)

"I'll see you later at the party, Juvia," Cana waved goodbye.

"Juvia will see you there too," she replied as she stepped into Erza's house.

"I hope Erza finally forgives Natsu. It's been like eight years and they still don't talk to each other," Cana sighed and closed her eyes.

"I know it's becoming seriously irritating. I mean, it's just so obvious that they're still in love but they just don't want to admit it," Gray shook his head, "Natsu knows that Erza's in denial."

"Yeah, I wish that they'll just stop and get together already. Anyway, I'll see you at the party later. Bye," Cana sighed at Gray as he stopped outside her house.

"Sure but be ready by six. I'll pick you up," Gray smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"Erm…y-yeah, s-sure," Cana stuttered and got out of the car.

Gray waited until her was in the house before leaving to go to his own house.

**# ****Three hours later #**

_- At 5.30p.m -_

Cana came out of the toilet wearing her baby blue, sleeveless, knee length dress. She looked at the time, at was five-thirty. She quickly sat in front of her dressing table and blow-dried her hair. It fell it neat curls, framing her small face. She quickly powered her face and put on some of her favourite shiny, strawberry lip gloss. Then, she took her normal purse and emptied into the new blue purse that Gray bought for her. She took her white jacket and walked out of the room. She was walking to the shoe rack when a knock on the door surprised her. She opened the door and saw Lucy and Wendy standing there.

"Hurry up and move Cana, I have to get ready," Lucy ran into the house and into her room.

"Sorry about her, Cana-san. How was your day? Is the heater on?" Wendy greeted her.

"It's okay, I'm used to her. My day was fine thanks for asking and Gray's picking me up in a few minutes so I'll be going first. Yes, go on before Lucy finishes all the hot water," Cana patiently answered her questions.

"Yes, we'll see you later," Wendy ran off into her room.

Cana picked out a nice high heels slipper that matched her dress and slipped it on. As she wore her slippers, there was another knock on the door. She smiled, already knowing who it would be. She quickly walked to the door, her jacket and purse on her hands. She opened the door and smiled at her soon-to-be husband.

"Wow, you look beautiful today, Cana-san," Gray took her hand and guided her to his car as soon as she closed her house door.

"So, I don't look pretty on the other days, right?" Cana looked at him, praising the way he dressed.

Gray wore a dark blue shirt with a white coat on the outside, with normal dark jean.

"No, of course not, what I meant was that, you look _**especially**_ beautiful today," Gray blushed and looked away.

"And you look just as handsome," Cana complimented him.

"Thanks, Cana," he pulled the car door open for her and then he drove off to the guild.

When they stopped outside the guild, Mira quickly called Cana over to tell her something. Cana was happy with whatever she said and rushed off to find Freed to tell him what to do. Soon, the four of them, Mira, Cana, Freed and Gray, were in the kitchen of the guild. All of them were waiting to hear what Mira's plan was. After, Cana and Mira told them, Gray began to smile.

"So, the main idea here was to make Natsu and Erza get back together?" Freed asked.

"Well, not at first but now –" Cana looked at him.

"– that's the plan," Mira finished for her.

Freed just shrugged and went to work with the job that Mira had given him.

**# 7.30, at the guild #**

_- __The party just started, everyone is there including Natsu and Erza -_

Gray, Cana, Lucy and Loke were sitting at one table. Gajeel and Levy were dancing and so were Wendy and Romeo. Erza was sitting in a corner and Natsu was sitting in on the other side of the guild. Cana sighed and looked at Gray. Gray nodded and the both of them stood up and walked over to the dance floor. A slow song was playing and they began to dance, smiling at the other dancers around them. In three minutes, the song was over. Cana and Gray walked over to where Natsu was sitting.

"Hey Flame breath," Gray knocked on his head.

"What the hell do you want, Prince Frostbite?" Natsu replied with his own punch to Gray's face which was promptly blocked by Cana.

"Hey, Natsu, aren't you going to eat or dance or do something?" Cana smiled at him.

"No, not really, so Ice Pants I see you still need a girl to save you," he smirked at Gray.

"Why you –" Gray started but stopped when he saw Cana's face.

'This night is special to her, I won't spoil it,' he thought to himself.

"Yeah, that's right, at least I have I girl. If you were in your right mind you'd talk to Erza. She's right there," Gray pointed before Cana dragged him off to get a drink.

'I would talk to her but I don't want to get punched in the face by her…' Natsu thought as he drank his soft drink.

"Talking to Natsu would never work. Look at that idiotic Flame Brat…he's still sitting down there," Gray drank his fruit punch in one gulp.

"Please don't fight with him, not today at least," Cana looked at him in the eye.

Gray felt uncomfortably guilty as he was just thinking about doing that, "For one, I won't."

"Thank you, now let's go and talk to Erza," Cana sighed, predicting that it will pointless.

* * *

OKay done! Review this chapter!


	16. The Reunion Part 2

Hey guys! This is the last chapter of this story...so sad T.T... But every story comes to an end no matter how much you want it to continue_**. **__**  
**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed all the chapters.  
This chapter is dedicated to PINKhairedBADASS for always reviewing this and my other stories.

* * *

**Chapter 16 - The Reunion (Part 2)**

"Hey, Erza, it's good to see you here. How was your mission?" Cana asked her.

"It went well. I brought home a little souvenir, but it couldn't fit into my house so I had to destroy it. I heard you were the one who organized this…" Erza looked at her expectantly.

"Well...yeah…is it okay?" Cana sat across from her with Gray.

"It's alright to loosen up once in awhile," Erza replied.

"It's a party, Erza…you're still in your armor," Gray pointed out.

Erza re-equipped…after the light disappeared she was dresses in a purple dress. (The same as the one she wore during the tower of heaven arc.)

"Better now?" she asked Gray.

"Oh my Gosh, Erza you look beautiful," Cana gasped at her dress.

"Thanks," she looked around the guild and her eyes landed on the Pink-Haired Badass AKA Natsu Dragneel.

"Go…" Cana whispered to Gray, who just nodded and left.

"You know, he still loves you," Cana started up the most dreaded topic.

"I doubt it. It has been _**eight**_ years, Cana," Erza was definitely surprised at the way her held himself.

"Just like _**you**_ love him, Erza…don't lose this chance go and talk to him," she urged her.

"Yeah, okay I'll keep that in mind," Erza said after glaring at Cana who did not back down.

"No, go now. There he is…he's getting his dinner. Go on…_**Fairy Tail's Titania**_," Cana said in a voice that was clearly meant 'are you a coward?'

"Yes, and I'm not a coward," Erza glared at her and stood up.

She made her way towards the refreshments table and saw that the two of them were alone.

"Hey, Erza how are you?" Natsu started the conversation.

"I'm fine…" Erza replied.

"So…how was it like working with your class, to you?" Natsu asked her, looking like his normal self.

"They're very quiet, they don't talk much and I want them to talk," Erza replied, taking the plate that he gave her.

Natsu looked at her, confused, "Don't talk much? They always talk a lot when I'm there. We actually have a lot of fun during the combat classes."

"I wonder why there rarely talk during my classes…" Erza mumbled as they walked towards Natsu's table.

"Must be because you're Erza…" Natsu he nodded in agreement with his own sentence.

"Did you say something, Natsu?" Erza glared at him.

"No, nothing Erza," he looked at her and rushed off to the table ahead of her.

Erza sighed and shook her head, 'Looks like he's scared of me again. How can he love me?"

"Erza…hurry up! I want to eat!" he called out to her.

Soon, the two of them were at the table, eating and unaware of the watchful eyes of Mira and Cana. They spoke of their missions. Natsu had decided to quit being a combat teacher and become a full time mage. Erza just nodded and told Natsu that she was thinking about becoming a full time combat teacher.

Erza's P.O.V

_Become a full time mage? Why? I wanted to get closer to you but why do you keep moving away? Was what Cana said really true? I don't believe it…_

P.O.V End

"I'm done eating, I'll be back," Erza told him as she stood up.

"Wait, I'm done too," Natsu stood up and picked up his plate.

The both of them turned away from the table and banged into an invisible wall. Words suddenly appeared on it. 'You won't be able to get out of this runes unless you solve your problem', Erza read out.

"Huh! What does that mean?" Natsu scratched his head.

Erza stared at him wondering if Natsu was really this dumb or weather he was just acting dumb.

"It means that you two have to talk about your break up eight years ago," Mirajane suddenly appeared.

"No, we can't talk about that. That conversation was already over," Erza answered her while Natsu was still confused about what happened.

Mirajane just stared at Erza and she finally sat down in one corner with her arms crossed. Seeing that, Mirajane laughed and made her way back to her family members waiting for her on the side of the room.

"So, Erza what's going on?" Natsu asked, as he crossed his arms and sat down opposite of her, "Are we playing a game?"

"What's wrong with you? We are stuck in these runes until we solve our problem," Erza explained.

"I don't have a problem. Do you have one, Erza?" Natsu asked, giving his concerned look.

"Idiot! Our problem is the break-up!" Erza yelled. Natsu knew this was coming but he didn't want to talk about it.

Natsu looked away, "Can we not talk about it?"

"We must talk about it and solve it if we want to get out of the runes," Erza said.

"I personally don't have a problem of our break-up…" Natsu mumbled.

"Of course you don't have a problem….seeing the amount of girls flocking around you," Erza stated.

"Hehe…Yuri is a very interesting character!" Natsu laughed, sheepishly while scratching his head.

Erza scowled, "Remember she is your colleague."

"I know, I know." Natsu pouted, "So Erza, there is a rumor that Jirou likes you, is it true?"

"Huh! No way, we are just colleagues. Sometimes we just go out for drinks, together." Erza denied.

"Good…" Natsu muttered under his breath.

There was an awkward silence between them. Neither of them knew what to say.

"So, are you dating anyone, Erza?" Natsu asked her.

"No, I'm still waiting for the right person…" Erza trailed off.

"Like who?" Natsu asked her.

"I don't know I'll know when I see him. What about you? Were any of your fan-girls lucky enough to be your girlfriend?" Erza asked him, eager to move the topic away from her.

"No, I told you, didn't I? I'll wait for you," Natsu looked away from her thinking about the day on the beach when Erza broke up with him because of some flirting competition between Loke and himself.

More silence filled the runes. Both of them were waiting for the other to start speaking. Suddenly, Natsu moved. He moved forward and grabbed Erza hand roughly, pulling her closer and planting a kiss. Erza tried pushing him away from her but as a guy, Natsu was stronger. The more Erza punched his chest, tighter Natsu held her. Soon, tears started flowing down Erza's cheek as she pulled her hand away from his chest, wrapping it around his back, hugging him and kissing back.

"Erza, I'm sorry…" Natsu said as he pulled away.

Erza wiped her tears and smiled, "I missed you."

"Erza, will you be my girlfriend again?" Natsu asked, seriously, "I will do my best to be a good boyfriend but I am like that. You have to accept me for who I am."

"I always accepted you for the way you are." Erza said as she placed her hand on Natsu's cheek before planting a fast kiss on his lips. Natsu grinned.

"I think I want to marry you!" Natsu smiled.

"Are you proposing me like this?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"No…I just remembered the lyrics of a song!" Natsu grinned.

"What the hell?" Erza said as she punched him on the head.

Suddenly, the runes vanished.

"Hey, the runes are gone! Let's go dance!" Natsu dragged Erza by her hand to the dance floor.

"See, I told you that it will work," Mirajane smirked at Freed while Cana and Gray laughed at the older pair.

"Looks like everyone's having fun," Cana told Gray as she looked around.

"Yeah," Gray replied, as he thought of an idea.

"What's with that face, Gray?" Cana frowned at him.

"Speaking of everyone's fun I've got to go and disturb Lyon-_sempai_," Gray smirked and dragged Cana of into the crowd to find the fellow Ice Mage.

"Looks like Red Fairy Academy helped all of them, huh, Rob?" Master Makarov spoke to his late friend as he observed all the members of Fairy Tail and the two Lamia Scale members.

* * *

The song that they're talking about is Bruno Mars' Marry You. Review, please...

Bye bye :) Look forward for my new stories XD


End file.
